Faith's present
by Dark Fire Angel
Summary: This is getting difficult... sumary? Well, a snake bites Filia, making her young and Xel babysits her. But... who's actually behind this little 'prank?
1. The snake who held a secret

Faith's present  
  
By: Dark angel  
  
Dark angel: Hallo! This is my second fanfic! Hope you like it! *Stares at title and then sweatdrops* Yeah, yeah, I know, the title is weird… I just couldn't think up another one… well, anyways, *Looks up at the sky with a thoughtful expression, then turn to the readers again* Ever wondered if the source of eternal youth actually exists? *Smirks as she continues* You might be surprised that it ain't a fountain… as I've found out recently… *Suddenly stops mid-speech as she feels someone tug her sleeve. She turns and finds a young, five year old Filia looking up at her, holding a wolf plushie and sucking her thumb* Filia! Didn't I get you a babysitter?  
  
Filia: *Blinks, then frowns* No… will you be my babysitter, Angel-sama, *Hugs Dark angel as she continues* Please? Pretty, pretty please?  
  
Dark angel: *Sweatdrops as she pats Filia's head* Huh… sorry, but I've got stuff to do. *Sweatdrops even more when Filia looks up with huge watery eyes*  
  
Filia: Who's gonna be my babysitter then?  
  
Dark angel: *Smirks as she manages to untangle herself from the little golden dragon's hug* Don't worry Fi, I've just the person… or demon, mind you, in mind! So wait here till I get him, ok? *Leaves*  
  
Filia: *Sits down, hugs her plushie, sucks her thumb and waits for her babysitter to show up* …  
  
Disclaimer: I am NOT saying it! No one can make me! *Owner of Slayers appears, glares at Dark angel, and prepares to Dragon slave her* Eck! Ok! Ok! I don't own the Slayers! *Dodges the spell as she runs* Hey! I said it, leave me alone! Please!! Someone help me!! *Continues to run, followed by an unhappy owner*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
It was late; the sun was going down and a sweet breeze rushed past as the Slayers gang walked their way across a forest towards the next village in their routed, Well actually, everyone walked, and Xellos floated along ^- ^  
  
As she walked, Amelia couldn't help but glance at the mazoku who was happily floating behind her, "Xellos-san…" she said as he turned to her, smiling, as usual, "You said that the next village wasn't far off… when will we get there? I was really hoping that I'd be able to sleep in a bed tonight…"  
  
Xellos seemed to smile wider at the young princess' distress, "Ah, it's not far off now!" he said in a happy-without-a-single-problem voice, "We'll get there soon enough, don't worry!"  
  
Filia, who had been walking alongside the cheerful mazoku, rolled her eyes, "Why is it that every time you tell us not to worry about something, I became more worried than I already was?" she asked him as she gave him a bored expression. Stupid mazoku… always up to something, always bugging her to no end. Who could actually assure her that this wasn't one of his tricks to nourish himself off from their negative emotions?  
  
Said mazoku smirked as he glanced towards the sulking Golden dragon, opening one eye for effect, "My, my, Fi-chan… becoming paranoid as well as selfish, now aren't we?"  
  
His comment had the desired effect, for Filia's tail popped out as she glared at him, fangs bared, "I am NOT selfish! Got that? And second, who wouldn't be paranoid when forced to travel with a Namagomi mazoku like you?"  
  
The purple haired priest actually twitched… it was a constant source of surprise for him how hard that stupid nickname could hit him when used against him by a certain blond haired dragon with an attitude.  
  
Xellos frowned and opened his mouth to shoot back a sharp retort, while at the same time, Filia reached for her mace, raising it above her head with rage. However, neither was able to perform his or her move, for suddenly, Lina planted herself between the fuming Golden dragon and the sulking mazoku.  
  
"STOP!!" she shouted, red aura irradiating from her body, "Either you stop this stupid fighting till we get to the dam village, and I get my dinner, or I'll MAKE you stop," as Lina continued, her face became dark, "And believe me, you do NOT want me to make you stop. So, what will it be? Will you two behave?"  
  
Filia and Xellos blinked at the sudden interruption, but decided not to push the matter further, so as not to enrage the red haired sorceress more, putting them in risk of receiving a Dragon slave or something worse. Therefore, they found themselves nodding dumbly to Lina's request.  
  
Satisfied with their response, Lina turned to face Zelgadiss, who had taken up the chance to look at a map and try to figure out their current position, and was currently frowning as his finger traveled up and down said map, "Zel, you think we'll reach the village before nightfall? I'm hungry… I haven't eaten anything since lunch time! I think I'm gonna diiiieee!!" she wailed.  
  
The quimera turned to Lina, frown still across his stone face, "Well… if you want me to tell you the truth, we're more likely to reach the village tomorrow around mid-day, so we're gonna have to camp most likely, Lina," he looked around himself at this point, "And this clearing ain't a bad spot to do just that, you know…"  
  
The redhead groaned, dam! She had hoped that she would have been able to sleep in a bed tonight, take a bath, but noooo… they were going to have to camp again, and sleep in a sleeping bag. But then again… if they camped now, she'd get to eat dinner early!  
  
The idea of dinner brightened the fiery girl instantly, and she nodded towards Zelgadiss, "Ok! We'll camp here, but I want dinner now!" she looked up at the quimera with huge pleading eyes, "Will you make dinner now? Please? Pretty, please?!"  
  
Zel sweatdropped at his friend's sudden mood change, "Sure Lina, you and Gourry go find wood for the fire while Amelia and I get the food ready," he turned towards Filia as Lina ran off, dragging Gourry behind her, "Filia, would you mind setting the sleeping bags? Get Xellos to help you if you can."  
  
The dragon maiden nodded at Zelgadiss and glared at the mazoku in a don't- you-even-dare-come-near-me way as she set herself to work.  
  
Xellos shrugged and teleported himself to the high up branch of a nearby tree. It wasn't often he got time to rest and be lazy, so why not take advantage of the situation? He heaved a sigh as he watched the rest of the gang's activities below him.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The night continued it's way along time, and everyone slept soundly; Lina, Zel, Amelia and Filia in their sleeping bags. Xellos in his tree Yup, I need him to be asleep, so I made the mazoku take a nap ^-^, I mean, even if he IS a demon, he is sure to need some sleep once in a while, don't you think? And last but not least, Gourry, who had also fallen asleep even though he was supposed to stay awake and keep watch.  
  
Therefore no one saw a little yellow, purple-stripped snake slither into the clearing that was being used as a camp site. The little creature lifted its head and smelled the air using it's bi-forked tongue to taste it.  
  
It slithered across the clearing until it came to a halt beside the opening of Filia's sleeping bag, the inside looked warm, or so the snake thought so anyway, as it looked at said opening… warm and comfortable…  
  
The little creature thought about it no longer, as it moved inside, deciding that the place was indeed very warm and comfy; it would make a perfect sleeping place for it until the sun would wonder up into the sky once more, so it curled up beside Filia's sleeping form, completely unaware of the dangers of sleeping beside a girl who was usually accustomed to toss and turn during the night…  
  
A little time later, Filia decided that she had been in the current position for too long, and so, did a full turn, squashing the poor snake as she did so, waking it up from its slumber. The creature then proceeded to do what anyone would have done if squashed flat to the floor by someone enormously big; it bit Filia.  
  
The dragon maiden gave a little yelp as she woke up and caressed her hurt arm as she took a look around herself, "That wasn't funny…" she muttered, "Who bit me?" she looked around herself, just in time to see the little yellow, purple stripped snake leave the clearing in a hurry; it had had enough for one night…  
  
The Golden dragon suddenly began to feel the effects of the snake's venom; she began to sweat, and she moaned as her vision became a blur, 'what's going on?' Was her last thought before she collapsed on the heap that was her sleeping bag.  
  
Filia opened her eyes some time later, where was she? Where were her parents? Where was her bed? And why was she in a forest instead of at the dragon sanctuary?  
  
She got up from the messy heap she had found herself on, and noticed that the long dress she was wearing was WAY too big for her small five-year old body. The Golden dragon stretched her arms to take a better look and nodded to herself, WAY too big… this dress would just not do… she wouldn't be able to run around with it, where were her normal everyday clothes?  
  
Filia looked around, smiled to herself when she noticed a shirt to her right, and put it on herself instead of the large dress… yeah, the shirt was also too large for her, but at least it was better than what she had been wearing, plus…  
  
Her thoughts were cut off when she heard a distant howl, coming from the depths of the forest. Now that was something that couldn't be ignored, she decided as she walked towards the distant sound and out of the clearing, leaving relative safety behind. Five year old Filia! ^0^  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
When the sun came up the Slayers gang minus Xellos, Who was still sleeping ^.~ boy, he needed a break… a made an incredible discovery; Filia was gone! She was nowhere to be seen! And most important of all; her priestess dress was on top of her sleeping bag… this didn't make any sense at all… the only idea that jumped into their minds was trying to call her and hope she'd be ok, and so they began shouting her name at full strength, waking the sleeping mazoku in the process.  
  
Xellos teleported down and raised an eyebrow at his companions, "What are you all doing? Where's Lizard lips?" he asked as he approached them, still half asleep.  
  
Lina grabbed him by the collar of his neck the moment he reached them, "What the hell have you done with her, Xellos? If anything happens to Filia, I'll kill you!" she yelled at a very stunned mazoku, who, for once in his extremely long life, had no idea of what was going on.  
  
"What do you mean, Lina-chan? I… I don't understand, has something happened to Filia?"  
  
"She has disappeared dam it! She's not here!!" Lina let go of Xellos to wave her hands in the air, "She's to one who knows the route to follow!! We need her!!"  
  
The purple haired priest brushed himself off as he looked at the red haired girl, "Fine, but we will not achieve anything if we just stick around calling out her name. I'll search from above while you search from the ground." and with that, he was gone… he was not about to let his favorite toy get killed so easily.  
  
The rest of the gang searched the forest to no avail, and were about to give up when Gourry pointed out that laughter could be heard from somewhere in front, and so, they entered another clearing, with a beautiful crystal- blue lake in the middle, where they found a little blond haired girl running up and down, chasing a snow-white wolf, giggling as she did so.  
  
"FILIA!! What the hell happened to you?!" they all shouted at the same time, All except for Gourry, who was currently entertained with a furry squirrel who was watching them from the relative safety of a tree  
  
Both, wolf and girl stopped running and turned to stare at the four people who had ruined their fun, "Who are you?" asked the girl as she approached them, swishing her little tail and followed by the wolf, "Do I know you? Are you dragons also?"  
  
Suddenly before anyone could do any other move, Xellos phased in, and almost fell over when he saw how much his favorite toy had changed in only one night, "Fi-chan?" he asked as he approached her, open eyed, "Is that you?" the trickster priest held out a finger and touched her arm, in an attempt to prove to himself that the little girl in front of him, was indeed real, and not a figment of his imagination.  
  
The blond giggled while her furry white friend sat himself by her side, tongue lolling out of his mouth, "You know?" she said as she looked into the mazoku's eyes and smiled, "You're funny, and I like your eyes!" she finished, hugging his legs to her as she giggled even more.  
  
Lina blinked, looked at Zel and Amelia, then back to the confused mazoku, and then back to Zel and Amelia, "OoooK… Xel, you're in charge of Filia until we get back here with a cure for her umm… state," she said as she leaded everyone towards the boundary of the clearing, "And if anything else happens to her… you'll regret it… believe me."  
  
Lina and co left, leaving Xellos to blink and look down at the still hugging dragon girl… "Lina! Get back here! I am NOT a babysitter!" he shouted, however, to no avail, for they could not hear him anymore, 'This is going to be one LONG day…' he though.  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Ok, I know, it's weird, but hey! I decided that maybe it would be ok, and so I posted it… what do you think of it? Was it Ok? If you want me to, I'll write more, till then… Bye! 


	2. How do you get an ice cream?

Faith's present  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
Dark angel: Hallo everyone! How's the weather where you live? At my house it's raining (A lot, a real lot. Here in Valencia we weren't even allowed to go to school today! I've missed an exam! Yay! I get the day off! I get some time to write and update! Yay for me! ^0^ )… and 'cause I didn't save this chapter while I was writing it, I'm having to rewrite it T-T … stupid storm…But I'm back! And this time I'll keep on saving while I write, that way if there's an electric cut, my work will still be ok! Yay! Anyway, enough rambling, on with the chapter…  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Slayers, bla, bla, bla… don't own anything, I'm afraid, life is just not fair, I'm afraid *Sigh*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
It was by now mid morning, and the sun was high up in the sky, illuminating the forest while making the lake by which Xellos sat sparkle. It had already been two whole hours since Lina and co had left him in charge of little Filia and her wolf pet.  
  
The mazoku turned and watched girl and wolf run around the clearing, giggling as they did so… it didn't fit into his mind that the child he was seeing at the moment was none other than his Fi-chan. After all no one could blame him, for the Golden dragon was completely unrecognizable, instead of a violent, short tempered girl who always tried to hit him, he had found a cute little girl who seemed to think that life was wonderful everyday and everywhere.  
  
He shook his head as he got up, if he was going to have to baby-sit, he would do it his way, he thought as he smirked, "Filia! Fi-chan! Come here!" he called to her, and in seconds, the little Golden dragon stood before him, accompanied by her pet wolf, "Good, Fi-chan. Look, as we are stuck with each other, we might as well have fun, don't you think? Want to go have some fun?"  
  
This seemed to catch the girl's attention, who's eyes seemed to shine, "Fun?! I want fun! Yay! What are we gonna do, Mr… hum… Mr…" the golden dragon looked as if she were trying her hardest to remember her babysitter's name, but to no avail… how had that red haired girl called him? It started with X, or something like that, whatever it was, she couldn't seem to remember.  
  
In defeat, Filia looked up into his face, "What was your name? I can't remember. Please tell me?" she moved her dragon tail from side to side, as a dog would have done, while smiling up at him all the while.  
  
"Xellos," he said to her, trying to restrain himself from laughing, what had happened to Namagomi? Couldn't remember, could she? "But you can call me Xel, if you want too."  
  
The golden dragon's smile shined, "Sure thing, Xel!" she suddenly turned to look at her wolf friend, "Do you think Kai-chan could come with us? I want him to come." She emphasized her point by hugging said creature as she looked at the mazoku with huge pleading eyes, "Please? Pretty, pretty, sugar coated please? I promise I'll take care of him, and I'll brush him, and I'll love him, and…"  
  
Xellos couldn't help but let out a soft chuckle, where was her temper now? "Sorry, Fi-chan, he's gonna have to stay here, you'll see him later, after the fun is over, ok?" he opened one eye for effect as he outstretched his hand and offered it to the little girl, who seemed to be debating on whether to listen to him or not.  
  
Finally she heaved a sigh, "Ok… but you have to promise that he'll be fine. You think he'll go back to his other friends?" she asked as she took his hand and he lifted her off from the ground and into his arms.  
  
"Sure he will!" he said as he carried her into the campsite, "Believe me! I live in a place where there are lots and lots of wolves, and they are very social animals, so don't worry, he'll be fine." Xellos looked around as he sat her on the ground, clothes… she needed clothes if he wanted to take her to the city. However, there were none.  
  
He smirked as he watched her suck her thumb as she sat on the forest floor, a little magic wouldn't hurt her, he thought as he snapped his fingers, making a cute little dress appear on her instead of the over grown shirt she had been wearing, "There," he said as she stood up to take a look at herself, "What do you think? Like it?"  
  
The little girl outstretched her arms; yes, beautiful… just beautiful, she thought when she found she was wearing a blue dress, long enough for it to be pretty, but short enough to allow her to run and sit on the ground without difficulty, "Yes, I do, very much, thank you!" she ran to him and hugged him again, causing the mazoku to sweatdrop heavily. Weird girl, wasn't she?  
  
Xellos picked up the hugging Dragon and suddenly flashed out of the campsite. This would be great fun… at least the way he saw it anyway…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Half an hour latter at a nearby city)  
  
Filia walked alongside Xellos as she watched all the houses and shops around her; the town they were in was cute, comfy and beautiful, not to mention that its habitants were very nice indeed; nothing at all like the Dragon sanctuary, were everyone bossed her around, this felt so good! She was free like a bird at last!  
  
The little Golden dragon gave a giggle, let go of Xellos' hand and began running around the street, bowed tail swishing like a dog's, until suddenly she came to a halt, staring at an ice-cream carriage right in front of her, "Xel-sama!" she said as she ran back to him, "Xel-sama! I'm hungry! I want an ice cream! Can I? Can I? Can I? Pleasey, pleasy please?"  
  
Xellos smirked at her, "I don't have money right now, but if you do what I told you earlier, you'll get the ice cream for sure, so, why don't you try it?"  
  
The girl smiled as they both went to the carriage and began looking at the different flavors, until the owner came and asked them what was it they'd have.  
  
Filia giggled as she pointed to the blue-colored flavor, "I want that one, please!" she said as she clapped her hands, making Xellos smile, for he knew what she was going to do next.  
  
"Ok," said the man as he prepared the ice cream, "It's one gold piece, please."  
  
Filia shook her head, smile never leaving her face, "I don't have money! Can you give me the ice cream anyway? Please?"  
  
The man blinked and shook his head no as well, "No, if you want some you need to pay, like the rest." He looked at Xellos, whose smirk was widening by seconds, and frowned at him, what kind of a father was he if he taught his child to behave like this?  
  
The mazoku wagged a finger at the little Golden dragon, "Now, now, Fi-chan, that's not what I taught you. What do you have to do to get the ice cream?" he said as he winked an eye at her, making her giggle even more My, my… Filia sure giggles a lot, doesn't she? ^-^ Reminds me of a friend of mine… she's always giggling! Don't know how she does it -_-  
  
The blond girl seemed to think deep for a moment, before jumping up and down and clapping her hands, "Oh! Oh! I remember! I remember!" she suddenly closed her eyes, her aura surrounding her as she transformed into her not- bigger-than-a-cow She is a baby right now, after all ^.~ Dragon self.  
  
She looked at the man who still held her ice cream and smiled once more, "May I have my ice cream now, please?" she asked as she outstretched a paw Or would it be called claw?... I'm not sure  
  
The man blinked and turned pale as he gave her the ice cream, "Su… sure, here you go, little gir… err… I mean cute, beautiful-looking, well tempered dragon. Just please, don't hurt me, I'm real sorry…"  
  
Xellos opened his eyes and looked at the owner as he patted Filia's head, who was currently licking her cone away, "Free?" he asked, "How nice of you!"  
  
The man was by now freaking out, for the moment the purple haired priest opened his eyes, it was made clear that he was mazoku, what the hell were a mazoku and a dragon doing together? This wasn't normal… not at all, or at least thought the poor man as he backed away from the carriage, "Hum… yeah! Free! Take the whole stock! I'm sorry! I didn't know what you were!" he continued to back away until he decided that his life was far more precious than some stupid ice cream.  
  
Xellos chuckled as he watched the fleeing human, then turned and faced the little Golden dragon, who was enjoying herself to a no end, sitting and eating the ice cream, "Fi-chan, return to your human self for the moment being, he said as he looked around himself, noticing that several people were staring, "Then we can go have some more fun, 'k"  
  
The dragon nodded, turned back to her human form, and allowed Xellos to pick her up, 'This might not be so bad, after all,' thought Xellos as he flashed them somewhere else, 'I didn't know she had it in her! This is going to better than I first thought!'  
  
  
  
Dark angel: *Rereads what she has written and then sweatdrops* Hum, I think that was very weird… but I liked the idea of Filia turning into a different person, so that's why I wrote it, I promise I'll write more if you want me to *sweatdrops again* And I'll try to make it better too. Please tall me what you thought of it! *Turns into a chibi, five year old girl* Pleasey, pleasey, PLEASE! E-mail me too! Bye! *Leaves skipping and clapping her hands* 


	3. A red ribbon and weird drawing

Faith's present  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
Dark angel: I'm baaaaack!!! *Smiles contently* I've had an inspiration today! Yay! I've been able to write the next chapter, yayness! *Stops to regain her breath* Ooook… I'm fine now, I needed to take some stress off of me, I'm a bit nervous… my A levels start this Tuesday 21… *Looks at calendar* Eck!! 6 more days! I wont be able to take the pressure… what am I gonna do… *Wails in a corner* Ahem… anyhow, on with the chapter… I'll worry some time later.  
  
Disclaimer: Nah… I don't own them, I don't own the Slayers… never have and never claimed to, so don't sue *Winces* please? I'm stressed… -_- remember? Be good with me…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The mazoku flashed into downtown and chuckled as he left Filia on the ground; the face of that human had been incredible! He had passed from angry red to ghost-like white the moment he heard who the little girl and his purple haired companion were. It had been very amusing to see him run for his life from a little five year old Golden dragon.  
  
While Xel chuckled over the past experience, the blond ran to the nearby window of a nice looking shop and peered inside to find dozens of ribbons and clothes. Her mouth opened when she saw a particularly sparkly red ribbon and she wished she could have it to tie it in her long hair… such a beautiful ribbon…  
  
The mazoku startled the girl by suddenly appearing by her side, "What's up Fi-chan? Why the long face? Didn't you have fun with your ice cream?" he asked her as he gave her his trademark close eyed smile, "I don't want to see my favorite dragon with such a sad looking expression, come on, tell Xelly what's the matter! He'll fix it!"  
  
For all answer, Filia pointed at the ribbons inside the shop and shuffled her feet, "I was thinking that the ribbons were nice…" she stopped and heaved a sigh, "But Momma and Daddy always tell me that it ain't nice to take stuff from shops…" she looked at the cone she still held in her hand and shook her head, "Ice cream is food, and Daddy told me that it's ok to take food if you need it, but… I don't need the ribbon, so I can't take it." as she finished off, she let herself slide into a sitting position on the ground and sniffled.  
  
The mazoku grinned and wagged a finger in front of her, "All this for a ribbon? Oh, come on! What have I taught you?" he asked as he picked her up and ruffled her hair, "When you're with a mazoku like me, everything is possible! Remember? So don't be sad, let's go get your ribbon! It'll be fun!"  
  
The little dragon's eyes shone instantly as she wagged her tail, "Really? I can have a ribbon? I want the red one! Yay!!" yes, she had forgotten that Xel-sama could do magic tricks! Like when he materialized the dress on her. Plus he HAD told her it was alright; that it wasn't stealing… it was something he called borrowing permanently. Gee… I'd love to be able to 'borrow permanently'! ^-^ I'd be a VERY happy angel! Not that I'm not happy, mind you *Giggles*  
  
Xellos whispered his plan into the ear of a very giggly, naughty, little dragon girl before leaving her on the floor and flashing out of sight.  
  
Filia cleared her throat a few times before taking in a deep breath and releasing it in the form of wails, sobs and yells for her 'lost Daddy'. It didn't take long before the customers and owner of the shop hurried out, frightened by the sudden screams, to find the sobbing girl, which they tried to calm in vain.  
  
In the mean time, the purple haired mazoku had flashed into the shop and had grabbed the most expensive ribbon, laughing quietly to himself when another plan former in his mind; why not take advantage of the situation and get a quick snack of fear from the humans while he was at it?  
  
Therefore, after grinning wickedly, the mazoku teleported himself to the middle of the circle that the humans had done around Filia and opened his eyes as he picked her up, "Why thank you for finding my daughter!" he said smirking at the people surrounding them, as the little blond girl giggled and hugged him happy as ever, "You have my eternal gratitude, what should I do for you? How about I liberate you all from the pains of the world for ever by setting you into eternal sleep?"  
  
The humans backed off and blanched, trembling slightly the moment they noticed it was a mazoku they were facing… mazoku could not be trusted… and this one in particular had a gleam in his eyes that seemed to say beware. It didn't take long before the scared people ran off, leaving Xellos and Filia alone once more.  
  
The purpled haired priest reached into his pocket and pulled out the beautiful, red ribbon, and tied it into the little girl's blond hair before they continued to walk along the streets.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The day continued on its way, and so it became mid morning when Fi and Xellos reached a park, where various kids played around under the summer sun enjoying themselves to no end.  
  
The little dragon girl looked up at her babysitter with big pleading puppy dog eyes, "Xel-sama… I wanna play a little while… can I?" she hugged his legs in an attempt to win her battle as she pleaded him, for she knew that if she was insistent enough she'd get him to accept.  
  
The mazoku rolled his eyes as he half smiled in amusement, "Sure, go on… and remember all that I've taught you! Ok, Fi-chan?" the mazoku was enjoying himself a LOT. It was very fun indeed to teach a dragon naughty stuff… and it was even more fun when he reminded himself that the rapid- learning blond girl was none other than his Fi-chan.  
  
Said girl giggled, let go of the purple haired priest and ran off to introduce herself to the children of the park, hoping to have the time of her life. So many years stuck in a sanctuary where her elders and parent always bossed her around… a sanctuary where they did nothing more than school, manners and boring things she could not understand. Now she was liberated! Xel-sama knew lots of games to play! And above all, she was able to play with him as if he were her friend!  
  
Xellos watched her play from under the shade of a nearby tree, and his thoughts began to slip into the possibility of her maintaining this same happy-go-lucky character if she were to have to return to her true age… after all, it was better to have a companion to do mischief with rather than a toy to annoy. And with these thoughts, he fell asleep…  
  
"Xel-sama! Xel-sama! I've got a question!" Filia yelled as at him from the distance, however, the moment she noticed he was sleeping, she shrugged and decided him ask him later. So, with that in mind, she seated herself beside him, resting her back on him, and began drawing on a piece of paper and with some crayons that the other kids had lent her for a while. It wasn't everyday she was allowed to sit around doing nothing in particular… let alone draw if not asked to at school.  
  
After a little while, the purpled haired mazoku stirred and began to wake up, realizing that the little dragon had seated herself by his side, resting practically completely on him. She was so absorbed in her drawing and scribbling that it took her a few seconds to realize that Xel was wide awake and staring at her.  
  
"Xel-sama, look what I drew!" she said as she climbed onto his lap to show him her drawing, "Look! I did it all by myself! It's something I dream about often, do you like it?" the little dragon seemed to puff out with pride as she handed her masterpiece at the grinning mazoku.  
  
"Let's take a look, Fi-chan…" however, when he did so, his grin fell and his eyes snapped open; he was staring a drawing of a purpled haired boy playing with a blond haired girl, both seemed to be laughing, "How are they Fi-chan?" he asked her as he continued to stare at the childish drawing.  
  
"I'm the girl!" she said happily as she danced around, "But I don't know who the boy is," she continued as she stopped and pulled on a thoughtful expression, "In my dreams we have fun together…" she shrugged at this point, "I don't care who he is, he's nice and I like him!"  
  
Xellos blinked at her and then blinked at the drawing… weird, very, VERY weird… he was staring at a boy that looked exactly like him only younger, and he had no idea what the hell it meant.  
  
Dark angel: … Finished the chapter and I'm tired. *Smiles* Anyhow, did you like it? Hate it? TELL ME!! Please! If you don't tell me I won't get better, 'k? So review! Yay!  
  
*Runs off skipping, dancing and singing 'Breeze' in the original version* Bye!!! 


	4. What's Valentine's day?

Faith's secret  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Finals are so close I can even touch them… man, can't wait till June the 17th, that's when my finals end! ^0^ And I'll get to have the whole summer to do ºanything I whish!! I'm solo exited! Anyhow… 'cause I can't seem to continue with my other fic for the moment being, (Damn writer's block T-T) I'll continue this one. I've got a good idea of how to continue, and as I have study leaf and can't study the WHOLE day, I decided to take a rest and update! ^-^ Oh! By the way, I've been asked questions, which I'm gonna answer *Big smile* First of all, Filia is supposed to have gone back in time or something… she is supposed to be five years old, and with such an age she didn't know Xel yet. Second, the boy in the drawing will be explained later on so don't worry ^-^ and thirdly, about the snake biting Xelly… you'll have to continue reading!  
  
Disclaimer: God… do I really have to? *People around her nod, much to Dark angel's displeasure* Why? I don't wanna… *People murmur something about 'Jail' and 'Prison', making Dark angel wince visibly* 'K! 'K!! Slayers don't belong to me! Geez… I'm sure everyone is aware of it, so why the hell do I have to keep on saying it? *Sulks in a corner*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The sun continued to shine as Xellos watched the drawing in his hands and Filia smiled up at him, unaware of the enormous shock it had caused him to acknowledge that the little Golden dragon had had weird dreams involving someone remarkably similar to him in her childhood.  
  
Xellos finally came out of his trance and shook his head, "Fi… mind if I keep this drawing? It's very well done indeed." He asked her as he stood up once more, noticing that it might be time to give his Dragon something to eat.  
  
The girl's smile grew even wider, thankful that Xel-sama liked her masterpiece, "Of course not! I did it for you! As a thank you for being so nice to me!" she hugged him as he continued, "I don't care what everyone says about mazokus at home… I like you," she looked up at him for a moment, "You know what my parents and elders said when I showed them a drawing like the one I showed you? When I told them that I dreamed about the boy in the drawing?"  
  
Xel's eyes widen once more, she had showed them a drawing like this one? Wow… he would have given anything to see their faces, 'Anything…' thought the mazoku as he shook his head in response to her previous question, "No, I've no idea. What did they do to you, Fi-chan?"  
  
The little dragon released him and frowned, "They told me to never draw such a thing ever again," she muttered in a low voice, "And then they began to teach me weird stuff about mazokus, they told me that they were dangerous, never to be trusted. They said one had almost annihilated the Golden dragon race single-handed. They told me lots of things, and … I don't know why, but they seemed frightened of me… frightened of my dreams," she suddenly brightened up, "But I don't care anymore! I'm happy now! I won't listen to them, everyone should be allowed to think what they want, and I like mazokus! They're more fun than Dragons!! Yay!"  
  
Xellos smiled once more as he watched her get up and dance around, clapping her hands as she did so. So trouble-free… wasn't she? Incredible, he was going to have to investigate about those dreams of hers at the Dragon sanctuary later. The mazoku couldn't help but smirk in anticipation, "Fi- chan, are you hungry? I think it might be a wise idea to have some lunch, and after, we can go visit your sanctuary together. How's that for a plan?" he asked her when he picked her up, pocketing her drawing into his cloak as he did so.  
  
Filia cheered and clapped her hands some more while she giggled, "Food! Hungry! Yay!" she shouted for all to hear, "Then I'll get to see the sanctuary again! And I wont be alone 'cause Xel-sama will be with me!!" the little girl swished her tail from side to side and laughed in amusement, leaving her pains and worries elsewhere for the meantime.  
  
With that, Xellos chuckled and phased out of the cheerful park, in the hopes of finding a restaurant somewhere near.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
After lunch, the purple haired priest and the little blond girl stepped out of their eating place, both licking ice cream cones away, for they hadn't been able to resist the temptation of pulling off the ice cream joke once more in an attempt to get more of the cold, yummy food Neither would I mind you, I love eating ice cream in summer! So good ^0^ Yup!!  
  
Filia suddenly noticed a couple in a not-so-far-off corner of the street as she continued to eat her dessert. Funny… the boy and girl seemed to be doing something which involved putting their faces very, VERY close together, 'What are they doing? It seems fun…' she thought as she peered over at the couple, 'I wanna take a closer look..' and so, she skipped along and got near enough to make out words like 'Love' and 'Valentine's day' or something like that…  
  
The little dragon cocked her head to one side as she swished her bowed tail from side to side… what did Valentine mean? She had never heard about it in the sanctuary, and it looked fun, for the young couple seemed to be enjoying themselves a lot as they continued to do the 'mouth thingy', like Filia had decided to call the strange thing they had been doing for the past few moments.  
  
'Don't they need to breathe or something? Whoa… they're gonna dye if they continue like that.' She thought as she sucked her thumb and blinked at the couple, who didn't seem to notice that they had an audience watching their activities.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Xellos poked her shoulder, making the little girl whirl around to find him looking at her with an eyebrow raised, "What do you think you're doing?" he asked her as he opened an eye to half glare at her, "Fi-chan, you shouldn't go about running around without me knowing. I didn't know were you where, what would I have done if my favorite Dragon were to be killed?" he finished, expression relaxing considerably into his normal, eye closed smile when she smiled up at him contently.  
  
The little Golden dragon giggled and pointed to the couple, "I was watching them, don't you think they're funny? What are they doing Xel-sama?" she asked as he picked her glancing over at the boy and girl the Golden dragon had been watching a few seconds ago, while said Dragon continued to plead, "I wanna know! Please tell me! They look like they're having fun!! Pleasy, pleasy please, Xeeeeeeeel-sama!!" Filia tugged on his cloak now as he turned to look back down at her.  
  
The mazoku sweatdropped heavily; how to explain this to the little innocent Dragon without getting too technical? "Hum… you see. Fi-chan… humans do weird things sometimes, and this is one of them," he stopped when Filia continued to look at him with pleading eyes, "They're… hum…doing something called kissing… you wouldn't understand, I'll explain it to you some other day." he said in a low whisper, causing the little girl to cock her head to one side.  
  
"Oh, ok. What's Valentine's Day? They mentioned that before doing the 'mouth thingy'," she said to him as he carried her away, "I've never heard of Valentine's day… I wanna know what it is too!!" she giggled when the mazoku carrying her sweatdropped even more. if possible… imagine having to explain to a five year old who's never been out of a sanctuary all of this! I'd love to see Xelly try!! ^-~ Go Xelly! Go!  
  
He suddenly took off flying, carrying Filia as a passenger, "Valentine? Well… it's a day when humans go nuts and decide that they lov… lo… CARE for everyone else! That's it! And they give roses or chocolates to the one they care most about." By now poor Xellos was really struggling, it wasn't the most common thing for a mazoku to talk about such stuff, and it was quite difficult for him.  
  
The Dragon girl smiled and nodded, "I get it! Kawaii! I wanna do it too!! I'd give you something for Valentine's Day, 'cause you're my friend!!" she giggled as she continued, "Who would you give a present to Xel-sama?"  
  
The mazoku suddenly smirked as he stopped in mid-air, "My, my, Fi-chan! You should know the answer to that by now, don't you think?" he opened an eye at her as he wagged a finger in front of her, "Sore wa…" he began, only to be interrupted by his passenger, who adopted a pose similar to his; one eye open and the other closed as she wagged her own finger at him, "Himitsu desu!!" She finished for him, giggling and smiling as she did so.  
  
"Yup! You learn fast Fi-chan!" he chuckled as they continued their way towards the sanctuary, to try and find out about the little Golden dragon's dreams.  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Another chapter done! Yayness above!! *Suddenly stops to think* You know? I love saying that… 'Yayness above' *Smile* It's cute ^0^ …Anyhow, how was it? Please review! 'k? Reviews really help an author continue writing *Giggles* Bye! Till next time! *Outstretches wings and leaves skipping away, humming a little tune as she does so* 


	5. Filia's reasons

Faith's present  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Hay again! *Waves hand and smiles* Exams are progressing just fine, so I've decided to take another break and write a new chapter. The idea for it suddenly hit me yesterday after doing a Biology exam *Giggles* Looks like exams are good for something ^-^ Oh, I been asked a question and again, I shall answer it; the rest of the Slayers gang will show up, so don't worry, you'll have to be patient though. Anyhow, on with the chapter! ^0^ Yayness above!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them… wish I did, but I don't. *Looks at disclaimer and winces* Hate disclaimers!! They are NASTY!! Why do I have to keep on admitting that I don't own them? Isn't a girl/angel allowed to dream once in a while? I mean… give me a break… *Leaves with her head low and murmuring something about injustice in the world*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The afternoon sun shined upon them as Xellos continued his flight towards the Dragon sanctuary grounds while Filia smiled and waved her hands in the air, letting wind swirl her long, sparkly, golden hair. Suddenly the blond noticed something below them and pointed, "Xel-sama, look! Those are Dragons!" she said excitedly when the mazoku stopped to glance towards the ground, "Can I go play with them for a little while? I promise I'll be good!"  
  
The purple haired priest glanced towards the young dragons who were playing below them and shrugged, "Sure, Fi-chan. Why not? But only with one condition…" he answered as he opened an eye and smirked, "You have to remember what I told you during the trip, ok? I'll be at the sanctuary… I wanna go find out something. It's over there," he pointed towards a not far off hill, on which stood an enormous building, "So I won't be far away."  
  
Filia nodded and went back to her dragon form the moment Xellos disappeared. This would be great fun, or so she thought as she descended and landed right in front of the other Dragons, who stopped their current activities to stare at her.  
  
"Who are you?" asked a white haired one as he neared to sniff her, "I've never seen you around here…" he circled the blond over and over again, as if trying to determine who she was.  
  
Filia grinned as she winked an eye at the white haired Dragon and wagged her bowed tail in front of him, "Sore wa hitmitsu desu!!" she said, giggling as she did so. Xel-sama had told her to never reveal information if not crucial… and she wasn't about to let me down, now was she?  
  
The rest of the dragons looked at each other and blinked until a blue haired one, who seemed to be the leader shrugged and neared her, "Himitsu, ne? Well, it doesn't matter. Wanna stay with us for a while? We were just discussing who's the worst mazoku ever to live." He said as he smiled, while the rest of his companions giggled and nodded their agreements.  
  
This wasn't right… thought the little golden dragon as she frowned, "The worst mazoku?" she asked, "Why do you say they're bad?" she shook her head as she continued, "You shouldn't criticise others…"  
  
Now it was the blue haired Dragon's turn to frown, "They don't disserve to live!" he shouted as he neared the strange, blond haired Dragon with weird ideas even more, "They live in darkness, they live OFF darkness!! Creatures like that shouldn't exist!" He was getting worked up as his opponent shook her head again.  
  
"Why not?" the other Dragons remained silent as they watched the newcomer argue with Rey, their leader, "Why not?" she asked again as she swished her tail from side to side in annoyance, eyes shinning bright with determination, "We all have rights, don't we? All living creatures have rights, isn't it so?" her face darkened on remembering her elder's talks, "I mean… if we think ourselves superior to the rest, then we're even worse than the ones we call scum."  
  
Rey blinked and growled, "Oh please! Mazoku are pure evil!! How can anyone be so blind so as not to see that?!" he asked her as he waved his arms in the air while he outstretched his wings to a maximum, in an attempt to scare his younger opponent.  
  
Filia narrowed her gaze, "No one can be pure evil… nor pure good, for that matter," she stated, "We see ourselves as pure light, but… I've seen Dragons fight against demons… and believe me, they use violence… a lot of violence. So taking this into account why can't there be nice mazokus? Xel- sama is nice to me."  
  
The blue haired dragon's eyes grew as big as dish plates, "Xel-sama?! As in Xellos?!" he yelled, "You know HIM, and you defend him?! Disgrace!" he pointed towards Fi as he continued, "How dare you come here and tell us you know that… that… that MONSTER!! Calling him SAMA!!" he suddenly snarled as he launched himself against the blond, who yelped, went back to human form and managed to jump out of the way just in time, for her human body was more agile then that of the blue haired dragon.  
  
"Hey! Leave me alone!" she said as Rey prepared to throw his fire breath at her, "Don't! Leave me! Xel-sama!!"  
  
However, the attack never hit her, for suddenly, Xellos materialized out of nowhere, grabbed her and teleported out of the way. He looked down at the dragons, who had a mixture of fear and hatred written on their faces, and frowned, "Stupid dragons…" he muttered as Filia hugged him, burrowing her face into his chest to sob, "You hurt her feelings," he said as he patted the blonde's head, "Do you want me to tell you something fun?" the mazoku smirked and opened his eyes to stare at them cruelly, "Maybe the world doesn't run like you think… maybe Fi-chan is right… maybe things aren't as you recall they are. Anyhow, you'll never live to find out…" he lifted his hand, in which a ball of black energy formed and smiled wider, until Filia looked up at him and grabbed his arm.  
  
"Xel-kun… don't do it. I'm ok now, I won't feel better if you hurt them," she said in a low voice, the 'kun' part not being missed by anyone, "Let's go somewhere else," the fair-haired girl smiled as she continued, "I wanna go have some more fun! Please?"  
  
Xellos blinked once, and looked from the now cowering bunch of Dragons to the smiling girl he held, "Sure… why not?" he too smiled as he closed his eyes, ball of black light disappearing as he did so, "You're right, Fi- chan. They're not worth it, but…" he suddenly smirked as he gazed at them again, "But on the other hand… Fi-chan, wanna see some kitties?"  
  
Filia's eyes shone and she giggled in the mazoku's arms, much to the bunch of Dragons' distress, "Yay! Kitties!! Yes, I wanna see some now!!" she clapped her hands together and continued giggling.  
  
That was all Xellos needed to wave his hand in front of the Dragons, which were instantly turned to kitties, who blinked and looked around nervously. The mazoku continued smiling as he descended and set the blond haired on the ground. , watching her chase the cats up and down, he chuckled quietly, 'Serves them right!' he thought, 'How dare they treat my Fi-chan like that? Now they've got a BIG problem. I'd love to see their parents' faces when find out that their kids have been turned to cats.' His smile grew wider and wider by the moment, until he remembered what he had learned in the sanctuary while Fi had been in the fields.  
  
"Fi-chan!" he called her after a little while, "We gotta go somewhere else! Come on!" the blond was instantly by his side, and he picked her up as he continued, "You'll like the place. I'm gonna take you somewhere where there are lots of wolfs like Kai-chan, and you'll get to play with them, how about it?"  
  
Filia hugged him and nodded, "Ok… but you'll stay with me?" she asked as she looked at him, "I don't want to be left alone anymore…" she glanced at the cats who were all looking at the ground in distress, "Xel-kun? Change them back, please? I wouldn't like them to stay like that…"  
  
The purple haired priest shrugged before waving his hand and turning them back, "Anything for my Fi-chan!" he said, ruffling her hair and making her giggle as he did so. He then turned back to the blinking Dragons, opening his eyes, "And pray I never catch you bothering Fi-chan again…" after saying this he left, teleporting himself and Filia away.  
  
  
  
Dark angel: *Looks up and rereads* Humm… sorry, but I did this chapter to illustrate that Filia had a completely different personality while young, and that something happened to her, making her change. Oh, and by the way, the 'turn the dragons to kitties' idea doesn't belong to me entirely, it belongs to Digi and Zee, ok? They gave me the idea… Anyway *Smile* did you like it? I hope so; please tell me what you think, ok? ^-^ Bye for now! *Leaves walking of into the sunset* 


	6. Kids will be kids, and Dragons will be D...

Faith's present  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Yay for me!! I finished the chapter!! *Claps and cheers* I'm so happy I think I'm gonna burst!! *Dances around room* Exams are almost finished and I think I'm gonna pass!! Oh yeah!! *Suddenly notices readers and sweatdrops* Ahem… sorry you had to see that… oh! And by the way, the idea for it, ain't mine ^-^ it was Zee Metallium's, so credit goes to her as well.  
  
Disclaimer: God… I gotta say it yet again *Depression lines* I don't own the Slayers… nor do I own Xelly and Fi. *Sulks at a nearby corner, cursing the injustice in the world*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
After their encounter with the young Dragons, Xellos flew away, to take his current 'responsibility' to have some fun, but it didn't take long before she suddenly gave a little 'eep' and tugged on the purple haired mazoku's cloak while still flying.  
  
"Xel-kun! Xel-kun! Wait! I just remembered something!!" she continued to tug till the priest stopped in mid air and turned to look at her, "I need to go to Grandma's house," said the little Dragon as she pointed to the distance, "There's something I wanna pick up, please? I wasn't allowed out of the sanctuary and so never had the chance to reclaim it!! Pleasy, pleasy, sugar-coated please?"  
  
Xellos looked up at sky, "Well… ok… but we can't stay long, there's somewhere I still want to take you, and it's getting quite late. Lina and the rest said we'd met in the clearing where we slept last night after sunset," he stopped when the blond girl giggled in his arms and hugged him, thanking him, and he couldn't help but smile, "Come on, where did you say your grandma lived?"  
  
Filia smiled and whispered the address to him, and in seconds, they once again zoomed off to find whatever it was that the little Dragon had so much interest in reclaiming.  
  
It wasn't long before they reached a small village, and Xellos descended and planted himself in front of a certain door, startling various humans as he did so, "Here we are Fi-chan, but I must warn you, I can't go into that house with this appearance…" he said as he rested his back against the wall of the house, "But if you want to… I can do this!" he suddenly closed his eyes, black-purple aura surrounding him…  
  
The blond girl stared at him and coked her head to one side, for the moment his aura dissolved, she found a violet wolf which smiled up at her, tongue lolling out of his mouth, "Xelly? Is that you?" she asked as she neared him enough to stroke his fur, "You're a wolfie?"  
  
For all answer, the wolf leaped at Fi, and licked her face as he yapped, causing the little girl to giggle, "Aww… you're so cute!! I love wolfies!" she cooed as she hugged him.  
  
The wolf grinned and puffed out with pride, as the girl continued to stroke him, "Hum… Fi-chan?" he asked after a while, gaining the Golden dragon's attention, "Mind to do me a favor while we're at your Grandma's?" the blond smiled for all answer, "Would you mind not calling me Xellos while we're here?"  
  
Filia smiled wider and shook her head, "All right!!" she suddenly stopped and looked at him with a confused face, "What will I call you then?"  
  
Xellos sat on his back haunches and grinned, as he opened his amethyst eyes, "How about Wolfie? It ain't such a bad name!" he said as he swished his tail from side to side, "Let's go in?"  
  
The blond nodded and rang the bell of the house, and the moment an old, white haired lady opened, she jumped into her arm, giggling as she did so, "Grandma!! Grandma!! Guess who?!" said Filia as the old lady blinked a few times.  
  
"Filia? Filly? Is that you?" she asked before a broad smile spread across her face, "My, my! It's been a century since I last saw you!" she then held her in the air, much to Fi's amusement, "And you haven't changed one bit, I'm gonna have to talk to your mum… it isn't normal… it's almost as if time hadn't passed for you!"  
  
A loud bark like sound interrupted the lady as she set her granddaughter on the floor once more before turning to find a violet wolf, "Who's that, Filly?" she asked as she pointed at Xellos, who grinned, tongue still lolling, "Is that a friend of yours?"  
  
Filia nodded and hugged the 'animal' to her, "This is Wolfie, he's my friend! Can he come in too?" the little Dragon didn't wait for an answer, and she pulled Xellos into the house, "Grandma, me and Wolfie, we're gonna go upstairs for a moment! Ok? We're gonna try find something in my old room!! Bye!!" and with that both of them disappeared up the stairs, leaving the old lady to blink and shake her head.  
  
"Kids will be kids…" she said before she let out a sigh.  
  
Once upstairs, Fi rushed into a particular room, followed by Xel, still in his wolf form, "It has to be here somewhere!" yelled the blond girl as she ran around, opening drawers, closets, and throwing everything to the floor in her attempt to find her missing object, "Aaaahh!! I can't find it!!" she turned to the violet wolf, who was by now blinking at the room, which could have been mistaken for a battlefield, "Xelly, help me! I need to find it!" she wailed.  
  
Said mazoku closed his eyes and turned back to his normal self, "What is it you're searching for, Fi-chan?" he asked as he too began to look inside the drawers and closets, "I can't be of much help if I don't know…"  
  
He was suddenly interrupted when Filia gave a little happy cry, "Here! It's here! I found it!! Yay!!" she said as she began dancing around Xellos while holding a little object in between her hands, "Look!" the little girl offered him her treasure and smiled when he took it from her.  
  
The purple haired priest found himself looking at a little circular-like, yellowish crystal, which glowed with intensity, "What's this, Fi-chan?" he murmured to her as he turned it this way and that, "Where did you get it? It looks familiar…"  
  
The Golden dragon smiled, "It's my favorite thing in the whole, wide world! I found it in the forest one day," she explained, "And you know what? After I found it, I began having those dreams in which I played with that boy!" she took the crystal from his hands as she continued, "This sparkly pebble allowed me to have a friend!! That's why I like it so much! Altough… I only dream those dreams when I sleep with it…" the little girl suddenly seemed to become sad, "I wasn't allowed to take it to the sanctuary, and so… it's been some time since I last dreamed about him…"  
  
As the mazoku was about to open his mouth to talk, the door of the room was opened, and in came Filia's grandmother. The old lady's eyes widened the moment she saw who was in the room with her granddaughter, "AH!! Get away from her!! Filly, come here!"  
  
Both girl and mazoku turned, blinked, and looked at each other again, "Granny… you know Xelly?" asked the girl as she coked her head to the side in confusion, while Xellos sweatdroped.  
  
"Yes! I do! Now get away from that monster!" said the old lady as she glared, "Leave my granddaughter alone!! She's not yours to play with!! Leave my house this instance!" she yelled, only to be answered by Xel, who smiled politely and shook his head, "Why you…" she suddenly took out a bigger and scarier version of mace-sama out of nowhere as she advanced towards the smiling priest, who had hidden Fi behind him, "If you don't leave, I'll… I'll… I'll kill you with this. Stupid Namagomi mazoku!!" the old Dragon swung her mace and missed by inches when the mazoku teleported himself and Fi out of the way just in time.  
  
"My, my…" he said as he opened an eye and smirked, "What a biiiiig mace you have there! I had always wondered where Fi-chan had got her mace-habit, not to mention her name-calling habit!" he again teleported out of the way, mace nearly, NEARLY hitting the little blond girl this time, "You should be careful with that, you almost hit your own granddaughter!"  
  
The old lady blinked at the almost-hit while Fi hid herself behind Xel for all she was worth, "Granny! Stop! I'm scared!" she whimpered into the purple haired priest's leg.  
  
Xellos shook his head as he opened and eye at the still fuming lady as he smirked, "Tsk, tsk! And you're calling me Namagomi? I think that you're the only one who's being a barbaric Namagomi!!" he said as he patted Filia's head, who was still cowering behind him.  
  
That did it, steam came out of the old Dragon's ears as she glared at her opponent, "Barbaric…?! Namagomi…?! Why you!!! DIE!!" she said as she shoot a laser breath at him, which of course missed, hitting the far end of the room and opening an enormous hole in it.  
  
The blond erupted into wails when she saw this, "Ah! My room!! My room!!" she wailed, "It's destroyed!!" her wails became high pitched, and she only stopped when Xellos patted her shoulder, trying to comfort her, "There, there Fi-chan," he said as he lifted her from the floor, "Your granny can't help being mean, don't worry."  
  
"Me?! I'm mean?! Excuse me? I'm not the one who has suddenly appeared in your house unwanted and uninvited!!" shouted the poor Dragon as she twitched.  
  
Only to be answered be a grinning Xellos, who wagged his finger and smiled, "Wrong!" he said in a contest-style like voice, "Sorry, but you're wrong! Fi-chan invited me to come, so I'm not uninvited!!" the mazoku smirked while Filia nodded her agreements, "Dragons will always be Dragons, huh? They act before they think!"  
  
Granny blinked and heaved a sigh of defeat, "Oh, alright… I guess that if Filly invited you I wouldn't be very polite if I wouldn't offer you some tea at the very least, huh?" she said as she showed the grinning mazoku the kitchen, where a teapot was whistling, "And just in time too…" she muttered while taking two cups and pouring tea into them.  
  
Meanwhile, Xellos sat himself on a chair, setting Fi on his lap, "You still have your pebble, Fi-chan?" he asked the giggling blond, who showed him her crystal, and began swinging her legs while on his lap, to which the mazoku responded by bouncing his knees, much to Filia's amusement.  
  
The old Dragon turned to find them like that, and she sweatdroped as she handed Xellos his tea, "The Demon amongst Demons playing with a little girl, who happens to be a Golden dragon… this is new…"  
  
The purple haired priest smiled up at the troubled lady, drank his boiling tea in one gulp, and stood up, still holding Fi, "I'm afraid that Fi-chan and I have to go now! It's been a pleasure to meet you!!" he smiled wider when the old lady blinked in confusion and before she was able to utter a word, Xel waved his free hand in front of her while muttering, "Sleep…" in a low voice, causing Fi's grandmother to fall back to the floor, snoring loudly.  
  
"Why did you do that Xel-kun?" asked the startled little girl who the mazoku held, "Granny needs to go to bed? It's still early, look." She pointed to the sun, which still shined through the window as she finished.  
  
Xellos shrugged, "I believe your granny will be better off thinking that all that has just happened was nothing but a bad nightmare… believe me," he suddenly smirked, "Plus, I still have to take you to see those wolfs, right?" he didn't wait for an answer, he teleported them away once more, leaving poor granny dreaming on the floor…  
  
  
  
Dark angel: There! Done! *Big self-satisfied smile* Another chapter finished, good for me!! *Claps hands and does the victory dance* Anyhow, I'm hungry, I'm gonna go get me some lunch, I'll post this afterwards, bye! ^0^ *Runs off to fridge to gobble up something* 


	7. Lullaby?

Faith's present  
  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Next chapter! ^.~ Finally I've had the inspiration necessary to continue, oh yeah! *Dances around and claps hands while giggling wildly* Yayness above! I think you can tell I'm hyper ^-^ *Lowers voice to barely above a whisper* I'm having a sugar rush… *Smile* Too much candy ^0^!!!  
  
Disclaimer: *Continues dancing around room, chanting 'I don't own Slayer nor song! Don't sue!' over and over again*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~  
  
The sun was about to hide itself behind the horizon as Xellos leaned against a tree to watch Filia run around in her Dragon form with several wolves behind her. They had reached Wolf Pack Island quite some time ago, and after he had talked to the Great beast master about Filia's dreams and crystal, he had only been able to discover that he too had had dreams like those of the little Golden dragon a long time ago. Not only that, Zellas had told him that the crystal that Fi had found, had once belonged to him…  
  
It still didn't make sense to him… why the dreams? Why Filia of all creatures alive? Why? Why? WHY?! Questions flooded his brain, and he shook his head in an attempt to clear it, deciding that answers would reach him in the end… it was an impossible task to make sense out of destiny.  
  
The mazoku lifted his gaze towards the giggling Dragon, and couldn't help but smile when he saw her roll on the ground, playing with the island's wolves. They rolled, then chased each other, then leaped on each other, then roared and howled, and so on. It was quite a sight, or so thought Xellos as he watched, until an idea came into his head.  
  
"Fi-chan!" he called to her, gaining her attention immediately, "Do you want some candy?" he willed some candy to appear in his hand, and proceeded to wave it in the air while smirking.  
  
The little Dragon's eyes shone, "Oh yes!! I do!! Gimme! Gimme!" she sat in front of him, waving her tail from side to side and begging like a dog would have, "Please!" she then began to jump up and down, shaking the earth wildly as she did so, "Please!!"  
  
Xellos smirked and threw the candy to the air, "Catch, Fi-chan!" which she did gladly and nicely, munching it and swallowing it in a second while she let out a sigh, returning to her human form as she did so.  
  
"I love candy…" she muttered as she stood up and went up to the mazoku, "Can I have a bit more? Please? I love it!"  
  
Said mazoku smiled as he picked her up and off the ground, "Later Fi-chan. It's time to get back to the clearing where we spent the night yesterday… Lina-chan is about to return, and we better be there before she gets back," he patted her head and levitated a few centimeters from the floor, "Plus, it's time for you to go to bed, don't you think?" Xellos smirked as he teleported away, so as not to let her protest.  
  
They both reappeared a few seconds later in the mentioned clearing, and the purple haired priest sat the girl on her sleeping bag, willing a long nightgown on her as he did so, "There. Now go to sleep… if you do, I'll give you candy later, ok?"  
  
Filia frowned up at him as she crossed her arms over her chest, "No… I don't wanna go to sleep…" she went tried to fight a yawn while she continued to talk, "I'm not sleepy…" the poor dragon couldn't help it, she blinked sleepily… she had been running around during the whole day, she hadn't even stopped for one second, plus she had to give it in to him; it WAS kind of late. But she wouldn't give in! If she was going to have to go to sleep she would do it her way, "Plus, I can't go to sleep unless someone sings a lullaby to me."  
  
Xellos blinked at her, "A lullaby? Humm… sorry Fi-chan, but I can't…" he was interrupted when she looked at the ground and gave a little sob, causing the mazoku to sweatdrop, "Look, I can't sing a lullaby… but if you want, I'll sing you a song, ok? And then you'll go to sleep, deal?"  
  
This seemed to brighten her up immediately, and she got up from her sleeping bag to dance around the grinning mazoku, "Yay! A song! Yay!! What song will Xelly sing?"  
  
For all answer, Xellos picked her up from the ground and flew through the ceiling that the branches of the trees made above them, shooting into the clear starlit sky while grinning at the startled blond girl he held in his arms, "Tell me, what it make the places you are in so special?" he began, singing in a low happy voice, "Of course. Since it's you we're talking about you've done your best to live heroically, right?"  
  
Filia giggled and nodded even though she knew she wasn't supposed to answer the question, and this made the mazoku smirk as he held her tight and increased his speed as he continued to ascend, "How about we finally head off into the new world?" he turned to her as he continued, "Together, hand in hand let's fly away!"  
  
The blond suddenly felt herself being thrown up into the sky as her purple haired companion sang some more, "Come on! Let's go! Everything will be alright. Are you ok?" he then caught her as she began to fall, making her giggle wildly, for this was the best lullaby anyone had sang to her, "No doubt will be alright. I can't make any guarantees… but although I can't see into tomorrow, I'm really excited."  
  
Xellos then proceeded to descend and fly above another clearing, where two beautiful unicorns were grazing, "So let's go on a little adventure… because I know you like adventures, right?" he grinned at her when he saw her staring at the magnificent animals, "Yes, it definitely might be scary…" he continued as he flew off again and into a darkened cave, making Filia hold on tight to him as she closed her eyes, "There is some truth in your words," light could be seen a little way ahead as he continued to cross the cave, "But for some reason I have a feeling that we can't turn back now."  
  
The little girl took the chance to open her eyes again, and she found herself and Xellos flying over a waterfall, leaving the cave far behind, while Xel was still singing, "Will we lose or win? Will it turn out white or black?" he sang as he dove and flew alongside the waterfall, where Filia reached with her hands to touch the flowing water, smiling as she did so, "This doesn't fit my character too well, but it's ok once in a while, right?"  
  
The little girl nodded yet again as the mazoku shoot up into the sky once more, tossing her above him as he did so, "Come on, alright! Everything will be alright," he then caught her in mid flight and grinned, "Are you ok? No doubt we'll be alright," his grin broadened when she giggled and he pointed towards the ground of the forest, where a pack of wolves were hunting, "I can't make any guarantees… but, although I can't see into tomorrow, my heart is beating fast," Filia smiled when she saw her white wolf run alongside his companions, "So let's put a little bit at stake, because I know you like gambling, right?"  
  
Xellos then suddenly stopped in mid air and ascended so that they could see the whole forest and more spread below their feet, where he continued his song, lowering his voice, "Come on, let's go. Everything will be alright. Are you ok?" he watched her look around, holding her hands out, as if trying to grab the land that lay below her, "No doubt will be alright. There will be lots of delicious food there," as he said this, he descended towards the clearing where they had left the sleeping bags, and smiled as he gave her a lollipop, "Check… since you have unlimited hopes, let's persevere at this," he landed on the ground and grinned at her, "Because I know you're a real gourmet, right?" and with that, he finished off.  
  
Filia smiled as she sucked on the lollipop, "That was great… lullabies won't ever be the same after that…" she then looked up into the sky, "Will everything really be ok?"  
  
Xellos heaved a sigh for all answer and picked her up, "You promised to go to sleep after the song, remember?" he sat himself with his back to a tree, arranging the blond on his lap as comfortably as he could, "So go to sleep now…"  
  
The little girl closed her eyes and yawned, falling asleep almost immediately, letting her lollipop fall from her hand in the process… and with her, the mazoku too couldn't help but fall asleep too…  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Several hours later, at daylight)  
  
Filia flustered her eyes open and moaned when the light of the sun hit her face, she hated when that happened, and so, she snuggled closer to her pillow, burrowing her face into it, in attempt to block the mean light. Until she suddenly noticed something… 'Wait a minute,' she thought, 'Since when do pillows move and breath?' she removed her face from it's current position to stare sleepily at her 'pillow', and the moment she saw that said pillow was none other than a sleeping Xellos, she screamed with all her might.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!! How dare you!!" her shouts woke up the slumbering mazoku, who blinked lazily at her, just in time to see a fuming, blushing, adult Filia swing a tree branch at him, "Stupid mazoku! I'm gonna kill you!!!"  
  
The purple haired priest's eyes snapped open as he teleported out of the way, "Fi-chan!" he said happily, "You're back to normal!" he ducked and dodged as the Golden dragon tried her best to make a home run, "I missed your temper, Fi-chan! But that tree branch just won't do, where's mace- sama?" he taunted, making the blond twitch and roar, more determined than ever to hit him, "Missed me!!" he smirked as the chase continued.  
  
And that is how the Slayers gang found them when they entered the clearing.  
  
Lina blinked and sweatdroped, "The book we bought said the truth I guess…" she said to Zelgadis who heaved at sigh, "The book said that a bite from the yellow, purple stripped snake called 'Sinus' made you young for one day… only for one day… and Filia was bitten during the curse of the night before, so I guess that the effect has passed now…"  
  
Amelia giggled, "We should let them be for now," she said as she pointed at them, "I think they're having fun, we'll explain to them later."  
  
So, the gang sat down to watch and wait for the two non-humans to settle back…  
  
  
  
Dark angel: Finished this chapter! And Fi's back to normal!! Poor Xelly *Evil grin* he's gonna get a BIG surprise next chapter ^0^ Oh yeah!!! *Suddenly remembers something* By the way, the song he sings in this chapter is none other than the English translation of his TRY image song, called 'But But But' which I personally love! *Giggles and starts playing the song in her computer at full volume* LOVE IT!!! *Dances away* 


	8. A stranger, a dream and a SLEEPOVER! O,o

Faith's present By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: *Hides under a pillow* .. *Peeks out and takes a look around* . . Ano, I'm very, extremely sorry there have been no updates, but. I had a very severe case of writer's block with this fic -_- and I mean severe!! Anyhow, thanks to Naya, a friend who role plays with me, I can continue this fic O.o *Blinks* That's means..  
  
Val: *Pops up, chirps happily* That this story is now half hers half yours, Angel-san!! *Laughs* ^-^ Add to that the fact you dun own Filia-momma or Xelly and what have you got?  
  
DFA: A very pissed angel!! *Whacks Val over the head with pillow* -.-;; I DO own Akira and the strange kid that's gonna show up though ^-^  
  
Val: *Rubs head, glares* Yeah well, lucky them.. . *Walks off*  
  
DFA: Yes!! Lucky!! *Giggles and runs off*  
  
Wind rushed as a lonely shadowy figure stared at a well built house, it's green eyes glowing in the darkened surroundings of the night while it watched a blond girl move inside this house, "So my plan failed, ne?" it muttered, "The snake was not enough.. no matter," the figure raised a weird, twisted looking staff with a yellow crystal on the top, which glowed, illuminating the stranger; he looked like a kid.. with dark blue, messy hair and slatted green eyes, not to mention that while he talked he swished what seemed like a little orange dragon tail, "More fun for me then!" he let out a soft chuckle and disappeared into thin air when he noticed that the girl in the house had been staring almost directly at him from one of the bedroom windows..  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (At the same time, inside this house O.o)  
  
A few months had passed since Filia's snake bite experience, and although she couldn't remember what had happened during that day, she couldn't deny the fact of WHO had babysitted her during that day. That much was obvious.  
  
"I don't understand.." she said to no one in particular as she walked across her room, "Do I WANT to understand?" she then picked up a small crystal that she had somehow come to posses during the time she was under the effects of the snake bite, "I also wonder where this came from.." she let out a sigh as she pushed the crystal under her pillow. For some reason she felt compelled to sleep with it.  
  
The golden dragon stared into the night from the window of her bedroom and then blinked when she thought she noticed something, "What the?" she frowned and scanned the darkness more thoroughly, positive she had seen the figure of a child not far away from her house, "Hmm.. must have been my imagination," she muttered as she got into her bed, falling asleep almost immediately, and so, failing to notice the dark haired boy materialize in her room.  
  
"So it seems you sensed me, ne?" a grin pulled on his lips, "Ano, then I suppose I'll have to be more careful around you then!" he raised his staff, making it glow in the darkness, and the crystal under Filia's pillow glowed back in response, "I will carry out my mission.. I will NOT let anything get in my way.." he half bowed his head, allowing his green eyes to get hidden under his dark locks of ever-messy hair, "I'm nearer to you than you think I am, Filia," his smirk grew, "Sweet dream, beautiful ryuu.." and with one last swish of his tail and staff, he was gone.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Fi-chan's dream . . .)  
  
The sun bathed the sparkling shore of the beach as she walked along, looking around and trying to figure out where she was, but to no avail.. all she knew at the moment was that the scenery was beautiful. The sun shone and reflected off the small waves in the sea, and the sand and sky were an orangy/pink color as the sun started to go down.  
  
Just as she was about to give up in trying to find out where she was, the noticed a small blond haired girl sitting by the shore up ahead, allowing the water to lick her bare feet as she stared into the horizon, "Hey!" called Filia to the girl, however, said girl did not even turn to the dragon's voice, "Hello? Can you hear me?" still all this was to no avail.. the young one didn't acknowledge the dragon maiden's presence, and so, Filia blinked and watched her, till a voice coming from behind startled her.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
Filia watched the girl turn around to face a purple haired boy slightly older than herself, "Nothing," she said as she smiled ever so slightly, "Watching the sea.. don't you think it's beautiful? I wish I could have it all for myself."  
  
The boy blinked and then sat himself by the girl, "You want the sea?" he grinned and closed his eyes, "I'll give it to you someday if you want me to!"  
  
"Ano, but the sea is way too big," the blond told her companion, "It's not something you can have, ne?" she smiled as the sun hid itself completely, "It's something that's set there for all creatures to enjoy.."  
  
Filia still watched all this silently, even though she knew that neither kid could hear her. Their conversation was for some reason.. familiar without it being something she knew she'd done, which was sort of strange, "A dream," she muttered, "This must be one of those dreams in which you know you're dreaming," she nodded to herself as she sighed.  
  
"Well, I say you can have the sea!" chirped the boy as he got up from the ground, "You can even have a star if you want to, didn't you know?" he watched the little girl shake her head no, "Well you can, believe me, it's true," me opened an eye at her, "I've got a star, it's a beautiful one.." he looked up into the sky, "More beautiful then those up there!"  
  
The blond blinked and stood up too, "Demo.. will you show it to me someday?" she asked wistfully.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu.."  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Weird dream, ne? O.o)  
  
The dragon maiden woke up with a start, gasping and panting as she looked around herself. No, no more beach, no more children.. she was back in reality, "Why did I dream that? Why again? Why am I having these dreams?!" she felt a tear slide down her face and she brushed it away harshly, "No, I will not cry.. I don't care if I don't understand these dreams, I don't care!" she let out a soft sigh and got out of bed, "I'd better start planning and getting myself ready Naya's sleepover party I suppose."  
  
And with no more thoughts, she got dressed and walked into a crowed street, looking at the stores around, "Let's see.. where was that shop?" she tapped then chin and sat the basket she was carrying to one side.  
  
"Hallo, Fi-chan!" said a voice from behind her, startling her.  
  
The moment she turned she found the only one being she did NOT wish to see at the moment, "Namagomi!" she shrieked as she pulled out her mace, preparing herself to hit him. That is.. until she noticed some of the people around them staring, ".. ^^;; Ano.." she hid her mace under her dress and sweatdroped as she rubbed the back of her head, "No, nothing here to watch.. nothing interesting here!" she let out a sigh when people stopped paying attention to her, "Xelloss, how many times must I tell you NOT to do that?"  
  
The purple haired priest waggled a finger at her, "And how many times must I tell you that I love doing that and I will not stop any time soon?" this comment had it's desired effect, Filia's tail popped out and twitched in annoyance, catching people's attention once more.  
  
"ECK!!" yelped the dragon maiden as she hid her tail the best she could and proceeded to drag Xelloss into a store, leaving a dust cloud behind her. Once inside the store she glared at him, "What do you think you're up to?! You'll get us killed!!" she whacked him with her tail and then sweatdroped, hiding it behind her again.  
  
This only got the mazoku to teleport back to her in front of all the present people, "Tsk, tsk, Filia-chan," he said as he winked an eye, "Loosing your temper in here is not a very good idea, ne?"  
  
Poor Filia sweatdroped madly as she made her tail disappear, "Ano, no one saw my tail.. . . Nope no one saw it.." she ignored Xel's comment, walked over to buy some pyjamas and then exited the shop in haste.  
  
"Hmmm.. pjs, ne?" the priest smirked, "Interesting cover up," he chirped as he teleported away from that shop and reappeared into the one that Filia was in buying some food, grinning when he saw about five humans startle by his sudden appearance, "Fiiiiii! Why did you use the pjs as a cover up? Eh?"  
  
His comment made the blond almost facefault, "Aaah!! Leave me alone! Why are you following me?!" she leered him as she bought some food and exited the store, "And the pjs are not a cover up! I'm going to a sleepover," she turned away from him and walked down the street, carrying her basket with all that she had bought.  
  
Xelloss didn't seem to want to go away, for he hovered by her side, "Ano, a.. sleepover? With whom? When? Where?" he blinked in confusion for some reason that seemed to escape Filia's reasoning.  
  
"None of your business!" shouted the dragon maiden, "All you need to know is that you're not invited, so THERE!" and with that, she was gone, leaving him alone in the middle of the street.  
  
The purple haired priest shadowed his eyes with his bangs, smirking smugly "And all you need to know is that I don't need to be invited to go.." he said as he vanished.  
  
Filia wasn't able to hear him, of course, for she was by then standing in front of a door, ringing it. The call was answered by a long green haired girl, "Filia-chan! Come in! Everything is ready! The house is ours for the night!!" she said as she pushed the dragon maiden inside, where a short, dark blue haired girl with green eyes, who smiled in a weird way.  
  
"By the way, sorry I'm late," sighed Filia as she sat herself on the sofa, "I kinda had to deal with unwanted company, he didn't stop following me around" she said with a wave of her hand. She then noticed the blue haired girl smirk, "What? What is it Akira?"  
  
Akira let out a soft chuckle, "Yare, yare! I do believe he must have been very interesting company! Maybe we should go invite him to the part-" she was quietened down when the blue haired girl threw a pillow that hit her in the face, "That was mean, Naya.. ." she said as she left the pillow to one side.  
  
"Then you should talk like that!" grinned the blue haired girl, making Filia giggle.. that is, till she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
  
"Fi-chan! Did you miss me?" asked the trickster priest as he materialised behind her, grinning from ear to ear.  
  
The dragon maiden whirled around to see Xelloss, and her eyes went wide as she looked from him to her friends, "What the hell are YOU doing here?!" she hissed as she tried desperately to hide him behind her, ending up way too close for her comfort.  
  
Akira blinked and looked at Fi; "Huh? Why am I here? I'm invited, remember?" she frowned ash Naya nodded.  
  
"Yeah, what are you talking about, Filia? I don't understand you," the blue haired girl frowned too.  
  
Xelloss watched the blond look from him to her friends, and then back at him in confusion when she noticed that the other girls weren't paying much attention to him, "Fi-chan?" he whispered as he tapped her on the shoulder, "They can't see me right now, only you can! I'm invisible for them right now."  
  
This was not Filia's idea of fun, mind you. She gritted her teeth together and hissed under her breath, "What are you doing here?! Go away you stupid mazoku! Leave now!" she whispered back.  
  
When the other two girls heard the word 'mazoku', they had very different reaction. For one, Naya's eyes went wide and she used the pillow she was handling to cover her face. As for Akira, her eyes gleamed, "Oro?" she said, "Mazoku, ne?" she grinned wide, "Anyhow, Naya, we need popcorn to watch the movie, let's go get it." And with that, the blue haired girl dragged away her whimpering friend.  
  
Xelloss had noticed Akira's reaction, but decided to ignore it and turned to grin at Filia as the other two girls exited the room, "What am I doing here is a secret, and changing the topic.." he grinned wickedly at this point, "As this is a sleepover all of you need to change into pyjamas.." he opened an eye to stare directly at the blushing golden dragon as he leaned coolly against a wall, "Are you all going to change in one room?"  
  
"You wouldn't DARE watch!!!" shrieked Filia as her eyes nearly popped out, "Arg!! Hentaii no baka!! Go away!" she snarled as she proceeded to choke him, just as the other two girls walked in.  
  
"Ano, Fi-chan, who're you talking too?" she stopped and blinked, then giggled, "You need some help choking the air?" asked Akira calmly as she held the popcorn bowl, smirk evident, "Talking alone and trying to choke the air particles are symptoms of madne-" again she couldn't finish her taunt, for the slightly younger green haired girl whacked her with her ever present pillow.  
  
"Aki-chan!! Don't be mean!!" she scowled as she tsked, making Aki sweatdrop very slightly as she pouted.  
  
The priest chuckled in spite of himself as he ducked out of Filia's grasp, "Yare, yare.. your friends are most interesting," he was really having a blast here.  
  
Naya blinked, "I choose to ignore the burst of insanity," she turned towards the movies and tapped her chin, "Say. which one should we watch?" the girl scanned the tittles thoughtfully, "This one? Or this one? Or maybe this other one?"  
  
The blonde's eyebrows were twitching as she jumped onto the nearest chair and posed, "A romantic one!!" she smirked evilly at Xelloss, "A VERY romantic one at that!!!"  
  
"A WHAT?!?!" yelped the mazoku as he snapped his eyes open, "Fi-chan! Anything but THAT, please! No mushy good for nothing couple kissing and stuff!! It's stupid! How can girls like it anyhow?" he sighed, "You are needlessly cruel, stupid ryuu.."  
  
Filia's eyebrow twitched slightly, "Well excuse me, namagomi mazoku, but YOU'RE the one that followed me here! The movie will only be a little revenge," she humphed and went to the videos to find a romantic one, failing to notice the dark, secretive smirk Akira held displayed on her face, "Let's see.. how about Titanic?" she didn't wait for an answer, she gave the film to Naya and grinned at Xellos, who glared back at her.  
  
"Anyhow," said the dark haired girl as she waved a hand dismissingly and sat down on the far right hand side of the sofa, "Let's sit and watch the film, then we can play a game I know, which lets you see if there are mazoku in the room with you.." she smirked again when she saw Filia pale.  
  
"MOVIE!!" shouted the nervous dragon as she restrained herself, so as not to let her tail pop out, watching the mazoku sit himself on the sofa too, right by Aki's side, ".." was her lack of response as she sat herself by Xel, crossing her arms over her chest.  
  
The dark haired girl smiled weirdly as she saw the space between herself and Fi, "Naya? Come and sit here! In between Fi and me!!"  
  
The dragon maiden paled as she watched Naya nod, put the film in and walk towards Xel, who was snickering, knowing that the girl would notice there was someone there the moment she'd sit on his lap, "NO!!!" cried the blond as she practically jumped on the startled mazoku, "No," she repeated a little bit more calm, "Err.. ^^ I'll sit here!" she squirmed on his lap, trying to accommodate herself, "Ano, start the film and put out the lights now?" she asked sweatdroping heavily.  
  
"My, my, Filia," said Akira as she grinned, "I think you kinda forgot to take some sort of medicine this morning before you came here," she snickered as she watched her friend blush and rub the back of her head as she laughed nervously, "Anyhow.. the film is starting ^-^" she motioned towards the film with her hand, but continued to observe Fi from the corner of her eye, secretive grin on her face. .  
  
DFA: And I made it.. I finally updated n_n HA!! Am so proud of myself *Glomps the REAL Naya who rped this with her* Thanks to her now I'm able to continue and finish this story off!! ^0^ Anyhow . I got a pic of the weird kid at the beginning of the story. he'll be important later on . if you'd like to see the pic tell me in reviews *Leaves dancing as she continues to glomp Naya* 


	9. Machines horrible junk, or not?

Faith's present By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: ^-^ Am a happy one today. hyper and happy So hyper I dun even know WHAT to say O_o;;  
  
Val: Say you're sorry!! Say you apologise for not having me in this story!! *Poses*  
  
DFA: *Glomps Val and gives out a coo* n_n Nope! I'll glomp you instead *Drags him off*  
  
Val: . no comment -.-; And no, DFA-san doesn't own the Slayers, nope.   
  
And so the movie began as Filia twitched and sweatdroped, not really believing where she was sitting. What she didn't notice was Xel glaring at the VCR. He raised his hand as he opened his eyes, and instantly the video began doing weird noises.  
  
Naya's eyes went wide, "Oh no!! No, no, no, no!!" she whimpered as she ran up to the machine, trying to get it to spit the movie out, "That was a new movie too! .o Help! Akira-chan!! HELP ME!!"  
  
A sweatdrop ran down the back of the blue haired girl as she let out a sigh, "My, my. it seems someone could use a lesson on self control," she muttered and got up to help the freaking girl my the VCR, "Here, let me," she poked it and blinked as it began doing even stronger noises, "Oh my ^^;; That can not be good."  
  
"Xelloss!!" hissed the golden dragon as she glared at him from her position on his lap, "Fix it! Or I'll.erm." she stopped to think, "I'll do something you won't like!" her elbow 'accidentally' ended up in his stomach as she continued to glare.  
  
The mazoku grinned wider and winked, "Now where would the fun be if I were to fix it, ne Fi-chan?" he laughed slightly as Naya literally plunged herself behind the sofa, saying something about a mad VCR that wanted to blow up, "No THIS is fun!!" with a wave of his hand, Xelloss made the machine glow, and Filia had only just about enough time to launch herself behind the sofa too as the VRC exploded.  
  
Akira coughed a cloud of smoke as she blinked, adopting a familiar close eyed grin, "Oh dear. I'm afraid I'm not all that good with machine, ne? I make them blow up. n.n" she watched Naya hop out from her hiding place.  
  
"What am I gonna DO?!" wailed the poor girl as she began picking up the remains of the poor machine of from Akira's hair and ground, "I'm doomed!! Someone's going to kill me!! I don't know who, but someone WILL!! What AM I gonna do?!" she turned to the girl she had been cleaning, pale and quite nervous.  
  
"Well. you can always ask Filia's mysterious guest for help," replied Akira matter-of-factly as she raised an eyebrow, "That might work." Her eyes looked directly in Xel's as she smiled.  
  
The Golden dragon sweatdroped from behind the sofa, "I.erm." she let her head pop from behind the piece of furniture, tail having popped out because of the explosion and now swaying behind her head, "Oh fine -.- who cares?"  
  
"What?" asked Xel as he turned to look at Filia, eyes open and clearly confused, "No angry outburst? Oh fine, spoil sports." he let himself visible to the other two girls and smiled, "Well. it seems you've figured it out," he closed his eyes as he turned to watch the blue haired girl closely, who in her turn seemed to grin wider, a gleam coming into her eyes.  
  
Naya on the other hand was more than slightly surprised upon seeing a purple haired guy suddenly materialise in front of her, "You're. you're." she completely forgot about the VCR and could only point at the apparition with one shaking finger, "You're."  
  
"A mazoku," claimed Akira calmly as she got up and circled Xel, "A mazoku as I come to think," she then grabbed Fi's tail and pointed it at the purple haired priest accusingly.  
  
The blond sweatdroped as she eyed her tail, "Oh my. where did this tail come from?" she asked nervously, then snatched it back, still sweatdroping quite heavily.  
  
Xelloss blinked once then smiled at Akira, "Why, you're a very smart mortal aren't you! ^-^ I applaud you!" he said as he clapped once or twice, then turned to look at the still pointing girl, just in time to see her faint, "Wonder what's with that girl."  
  
Filia twitched as she glared at Xel, "You baka Namagomi!!" she growled as she whacked him with her tail, "You made Kai-chan faint!! BAKA!! Now fix the video or else!!!"  
  
The blue haired girl smiled and giggled for a few seconds, "Kawaiiness." she put on her best innocent face, knowing perfectly well what she'd try out in a matter of seconds if Filia wasn't able to make the mazoku fix the video.  
  
"Or what?" asked Xelloss as he raised an eyebrow, "You'll carry out a threat like 'I'll kiss you' or something?" he said, he too looked like the picture of innocence.  
  
Before the golden dragon could answer back, Akira coughed and began singing a very happy song, eyes gleaming as she did so. The moment the purple haired priest began twitching, Filia laughed and elbowed Akira, silencing her, "Oh. I'm so sorry, but when I see two people fight and quarrel I get the irremediable urge to sing for joy," she smiled up at Xel, "I still wanna see my film, please!" she whispered something about wanting to create a romantic atmosphere and proceeded to try and revive Naya by fanning her with her hand.  
  
"Fine, fine." sulked the mazoku, "I'll fix it -.-" he said as he rubbed his ears and walked towards the dead machine, he then held up a finger at Aki, "BUT! You'll have to promise NOT to do that again." He turned back to the machine, making it glow and not waiting for an answer from the still grinning girl.  
  
Meanwhile Naya flustered her eyes open and looked up at the blue haired girl, "Mmmph. I just had the strangest dream. I dreamt there was a mazo." she took this precise moment to look around and see Xel. Her eyes went wild as she sat up straight, "ECK!!!! MAZOKU!!!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.  
  
Akira sweatdroped and waved a hand in front of the terrified girl's face, "Hush! Ne, Naya this mazoku isn't that bad , plus, as Fi-chan is a Ryuzoku she can save you from all evil."  
  
"Who ever said I was a Ryuzoku?" asked Filia as she blinked, only to be answered by Akira, who pointed directly at her tail, "Erm. Xelloss!! How's the video going?!" she asked, sweatdroping madly once again.  
  
Xelloss mumbled something about a stupid video getting more attention than he was and turned to Akira, raising an eyebrow, "How do you know that I'm not that bad? ." he asked, "You know, if there weren't a huge massacre at the end of that movie, I wouldn't have done that." he said, making the machine stop glowing and showing it perfectly regenerated.  
  
"Fi's a DRAGON??" yelped Naya, twitching slightly, "Dream. this is a dream . Dream."  
  
The blue haired girl sighed and put Naya behind herself, then turned back to Xel, "How do I know? . Well let's just say that I dun know many mazoku who would follow a Ry. oh never mind!" she chirped and smiled a close eyed smile again.  
  
The mazoku choose to ignore that comment and sat himself on the far right hand end of the sofa, "Let's just get this over with so we can pass to more amusing things," he mumbled, looking quite bored.  
  
Naya twitched again as she sat herself on the opposite side, "This is not happening.... this is ALL a dream.... Fi and Aki will be here any moment for the party and will wake me up...." she said to herself as she clutched the pillow from before to her chest.  
  
Akira sat next to the mumbling girl and looked form the space between herself and Xel to Filia, and then back again, "Well, it seems that I'll have to sit by him as Fi doesn't want too." she wasn't even allowed to finish for Filia sweatdroped and hurried herself to sit down in the available space, muttering something about vicious mazoku and ryuzokus being the ones to be able to take care of that viciousness.  
  
At this the blue haired girl laughed softly, "Amusing," she muttered, then turned and whispered something into Naya's ear, making her sit straight up and look at Xel and Fi, and then back at Akira, who smiled in return, "Might be amusing, don't you think?" a wink sealed the plan she had told her friend.  
  
Filia was way too occupied with the film by now to notice all this, however, Xelloss did and he turned his head towards the other two girls, lifting an eyebrow slightly, "What are you talking about over there?" he asked, clearly trying to distract himself from the film as the blond beside him squealed and said something about a 'kiss scene' coming up next.  
  
"Oh nothing of importance to a mazoku and his dragon," was Akira's calm response, making said mazoku twitch and stand up abruptly.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to the kitchen now, call me back when people start dying." this said he walked off towards the kitchen.  
  
This seemed to bring the Golden dragon back to reality. She looked at the empty spot where Xel had been and then looked towards the kitchen, where noise could be heard, "Eck! O_o;; He's gone to the KITCHEN!" she yelped as she rushed away and into the kitchen, finding him standing in a corner, holding a frying pan in one hand and looking at the mess around himself, "XELLOSS!!"  
  
"Oh, hi Fi-chan!" he chirped as he sweatdroped slightly, "Got bored of the film and decided to help me prepare some dragon cuisine?"  
  
Filia's screams of rage could be herd by Akira who tsked loudly and shook her head in mock sorrow, "I see that old habits never die." she said softly, then turned towards her friend and whispered something about the lights going mysteriously out but the TV staying on somehow, "Think you can manage it? . I'll take care of the TV. find a way to take out the light." She finished just as the blond came into the room, dragging a swirly eyed Xelloss behind her.  
  
"No you'll sit DOWN .!" she shouted as she pushed him into the sofa, twitching like mad and still carrying a frying pan with a noticeable dent on it.  
  
Xelloss gave a pout, "Spoil sports," he mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest, just as Naya shot off form the sofa.  
  
"I gotta. erm. o.o;; Go to the bathroom!!" she snapped her fingers, "Yeah! That's it!! Bathroom!!" she walked out of the room rather quickly while Akira smiled secretively to herself.  
  
The blond nodded at Naya then turned back at Xel, "Well I wouldn't have had to stop you if you hadn't tried to blow up the HOUSE!!" she growled at him as she also sat back down, "I know about you and your cooking." she looked towards the film and sweatdroped as the massacre scene appeared, noting that the priest by her side immediately perked up, "Baka Namagomi -.-;"  
  
Akira nodded to herself, raising from her seat and smiling mysteriously at Xel and Fi, "I need to go check behind the TV ^-^," she said as she walked towards said machine, "My bow. my bow...." she muttered as she went to look behind it, snapping her fingers and making a light glow appear on the TV, grinning all the while, then producing a bow in her hand, "Ha, found it!" and with that, she sat down, looking quite pleased with herself.  
  
Suddenly the lights went out and Filia's eyes went wide as she launched herself at the nearest thing, so she could glomp it.. Which was none other than a very surprised mazoku, "The light!!" she shrieked, not noting whom she was glomping.  
  
"A bit scared, aren't we, little dragon?" asked an annoying voice almost next to her ear, making her shriek again and pull back, eyes even wider than before.  
  
"Namagomi!! How DARE you take advantage of me now that the lights are off?!" was her response as she pointed at him with her tail. Neither of the two non humans was preoccupied enough to notice that even though the lights had gone off, the TV was still playing the movie. Nor did they notice the blue haired girl's smirk and eye twinkle.  
  
Naya burst into the room carrying a flashlight and attempting to look scared, "What was THAT??" she asked as she looked at everyone in the room, then she turned towards the still lit TV and hid a smile, "Whoa, dude, the TV's still on... weeeeiiiirddd..." she sat herself next to Akira and smiled, "Well, I guess we'll just have to watch the movie and 'stuff' till the lights decide to come back on!" she chirped.  
  
"So." came the blue haired girl's voice after a while, "Are we gonna CHANGE into our pjs now?" she asked, trying to look as innocent as she could, Xelly-welly can stay if he gets pjs too, ne?" she was rewarded by two simultaneous facefaults, one from Xel and one from Fi, "What? Was it something I said?"  
  
Naya blinked for a moment, "Well. I think he'd fit into some pjs I found the other day. THOSE special ones." she said, grinning evilly.  
  
This made the dragon maiden burst out laughing, "Oh, that would be great to see!!" she managed in between chokes of laughter.  
  
"Indeed." said Akira, smiling a still familiar close eyed smile, "A mazoku in pjs. then we can all glomp him," this got the blond to stop laughing immediately, her eyes going wide again at the same time as the mazoku gulped, "Well, go get them, Naya!" the other girl nodded her reply and ran off.  
  
Xelloss fidgeted a bit, "Erm. exactly what kind of pyjamas are these?" he was answered when Naya returned, carrying some sky blue whole pjs with bunny ears and fluffy tail incorporated, "HUH?! O_o;;" the mazoku made a move to run for it, but was cut off by Filia's coo.  
  
"If he puts those on, I'll do whatever one thing he asks me to do!!!" she laughed, probably not realising what she had just said.  
  
"Anythiiiiing?" asked the purple haired priest as he snatched the pjs from the girl and ran off, not even bothering to ask where the bathroom was.  
  
Filia suddenly stopped laughing as realisation dawned her, "Oh no. . what have I just SAID?!"  
  
"A stupidity, Fi-chan?" asked Akira cheerfully.  
  
":.." was the blonde's lack of response before she let out a sigh, "Akira. I sometimes wonder about you, you know?" this only made said girl smile wider and wink an eye at her as they waited for Xel to return.  
  
DFA: *Evil laughter* Am a hyper angel today!!! One VERY hyper angel! ^-^ *Bounces away* 


	10. Who ARE you anyhow?

Faith's present By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: I. got nagged, look *Holds up two furry, lil Kawaii nags* ^-^ Riven- chan gives me Kawaii nags!! She dropped them on my head O_o  
  
Nag1: So, when are we getting paid for our efforts? *Raises an eyebrow*  
  
Nag2: *Blinks* When are we gonna eat? O.o *Looks at Nag1*  
  
Nag1: *Shrugs back* No idea, mate, but.. *Eyes widen* ^-^ Got an idea! Maybe if we nag at DFA she'll pay us and feed us and.. *Rants*  
  
Nag2: *Squeals and nods back* Yes!! Good idea!!  
  
Nag1 and Nag2: *Both cough and then begin nagging away, looking quite happy* n_n  
  
DFA: X_x ECK!! *Runs off, covering her ears* Ie! Dun nag so much .o not so much!!!  
  
Val: *Pops out of nowhere* . We don't belong to that crazy girl that just ran off with two furry critters over her head. Thank God we don't too -.- *Walks off* Maybe I should nag people.. maybe that would WORK O.o  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Bunny pjs, ne? *Sweatdrop* Gotta see to believe)  
  
Xelloss voice came from down the hallway, "I'm not going in like this! This is ridiculous! Why am I even DOING this?!" he let out a sigh and stepped into the doorway, looking more than embarrassed, "Can someone please remind me why I'm making a fool out of myself?" he asked as he twitched.  
  
"Well.. Fi-chan DID say she'd do what ever you wanted if she were able to see you wearing those pjs, Xelloss-san," said Akira as she stifled a few snickers upon seeing the mazoku wearing feet pajamas with usages printed out in all the right places, "And besides, you look very cute."  
  
By then both Filia and Naya were almost rolling on the floor in a huge laughter fit, "Oh my GOD!!" managed the dragon in between roars of laugher, "Where EVER did I put my cam?! I need a picture of this moment!!" Naya however was able to take deep breaths and near the still scowling purple haired priest.  
  
"Oh, Xeeeeeelloss.. you're not wearing the most important part of the outfit," she reached behind him and pulled on a couple of bunny ears over his head, "There! Now it's complete!" she then fell over laughing once more.  
  
The blue haired girl was the only one that was not laughing; instead she smirked and looked at Filia, "Ahem.. Fi-chan?" she asked softly, "I do believe you're forgetting something," upon hearing this, the blond stiffened and shoot back a deer-caught-in-a-spotlight look, "Yes, and what will Xelloss-san make Fi-chan do?" boy, Akira was having the time of her life apparently.  
  
The mazoku perked up at this instantly, "Hai! She has to do whatever I say. now what shall it be?" he tapped his chin thoughtfully, looking quite comical because of his current outfit, "Let's see.."  
  
Filia sweatdroped, but refused to give him the credit of seeing her nervous, instead she glared hard at him, "Yes, I wonder what you'll ask me to do, Usagi-chan.." she said, eyes narrowed, falling to notice the evil smirk Akira was wearing.  
  
"Rude lil dragon," glared Xelloss back at her, twitching but regaining his composure in seconds, "You know? I believe that YOUR punishment must fit mine.." an outfit suddenly appeared in his hand, and he bowed before Filia, "And here it is.. Naga-chan"  
  
Akira this time could help but snicker, "Not what I was hoping for," she admitted as she waved a hand, "But he's down on one knee before her, so it'll do for now," she smiled sweetly as the dragon maiden twitched, grabbed the outfit and stormed off, looking quite irritate, "Oh yes.. it'll do just FINE for now.."  
  
Naya smiled too, "Not what I was hoping for either but it's funny!!"  
  
A sweatdrop ran down the back of the mazoku's head, "What ARE you two plotting?" he asked as he sat himself on the sofa, smiling contently, "If I were not to know better I'd say you two plotted this."  
  
"Us? We're innocent lil girls," smiled the blue haired girl as she crossed her fingers behind her back, "Us plotting this? Nah.." she rolled her eyes suddenly, whispering to herself, "Well at least not Naya.. she didn't plan any of this ." she smiled sweetly again, "Why would you EVER think something like that, Xelloss-san?"  
  
Filia's voice came from the corridor, "I'm most certainly NOT going in like this!!!" she bellowed, "Not in a million years! Not now either!"  
  
The purple haired priest tsked as he waggled a finger, "But Fi-chan, *I* did, it's only fair you do too, you know!" he opened one of his eyes and watched the dragon maiden step into the room, holding the cape over herself as much as she could, and in so, covering most of herself from view, "Aww, come on Fi-chan.. leave go of the cape so we can see you?" his grin grew as he watcher her turn a dark shade of red, not daring let go of the cape to hold her mace.  
  
"No way in heave, hell or earth I'll let go now, hentai no baka!" screamed a very irritate dragon back at the mazoku, tail sticking out straight behind her, "How DARE you ask?! Besides! The deal was that I'd WEAR them," she glared at him as if she could make him disappear from view just by doing this, "Not that I'd SHOW the damn outfit off!"  
  
Akira waved a hand in front of them, not getting any attention at all, "Oi.. sorry to interrupt you two." she sweatdroped when both non human continued their quarreling and didn't even look at her, "Humm.. oi? You two are not listening, are you?" her calm face turned into a downright glare as she coughed, "Ahem, sorry to interrupt, but there's a.." she cleared her voice, taking a deep breath in, "SPIDER!!!" she screamed at the top of her voice, sadistic grin plastered on her face.  
  
"Where?!" shrieked Filia as her eyes went wide.  
  
"Right beside you, Fi-san," came the answer, making the blond jump and glomp the nearest person.... ie; one very startled and not very comfortable usagi mazoku, whose eyes snapped open at this. The blue haired girl gave them a close eyed smile, "I think I'm quite good at doing my job, now aren't I?" she turned and found Naya practically rolling on the floor with laughter, "Thought so."  
  
The dragon maiden lifted her head off from her glomping position to look behind her at Akira, "Is it gone? Where did it go? Will it eat me?" she whimpered, not quite noticing where she was or whom she was still glomping, "Is it safe now?"  
  
By now Xelloss had been able to regain his composure and he smirked, "Oh, I'm SURE it'll come back and get you, Fi-chan," he then lowered his voice to a very faint whisper, "Very nice view from here, by the way.."  
  
"Besides!" shouted Naya from her place on the ground, still trying to not laugh, "I've heard that spiders kill around 1000000 people a year! And that they love dragon flesh best of all!" she was rewarded when the blonde's eyes grew wide and she glomped herself even more to Xelloss if possible.  
  
The mazoku must have seen his chance, for he turned to Filia and placed his face near hers, "I'll get rid of the ryu-eating spider for you, Fi-chan.. but only if you do something," his grin grew when he noticed her sweatdrop heavily, finality noting just WHERE and WHOM she was glomping.  
  
"If I do what?" she asked, still not daring to let go, way too occupied to see the satisfied look on Akira's face, "What do I have to do?"  
  
Akira tsked and wagged a finger at the purple haired priest, "Ne, Xelloss- san, careful what you ask for.." she winked an eye at him, "Young ones are watching you, never forget," she motioned to Naya and herself, still smirking.  
  
Xelloss decided to ignore the comment and turned back to Filia, "You'll have to do a karaoke scene for me!" he restrained himself from laughing at this point, "Dressed in that!"  
  
"NO WAY!!!" yelled the dragon as she let go of him and ran out of the room, bashing a vase with her tail in the process, "I'd rather let the spider eat me raw!"  
  
The blue haired girl sweatdroped, "Xelloss.." She said as she ran one hand along her hair, muttering to herself, "You're impossible -_- I set out a great chance and do you take it? No.." she then looked straight at him, almost glaring, "That was not what I was hoping for.."  
  
In response the mazoku shrugged, "Well, she DID let go of me, now didn't she?" he sat down on the sofa again, "She was beginning to suffocate me dearly,"  
  
Naya just sweatdroped, "I think.. I'll go find Fi-san and bring her back," and so she ran out in search for the missing dragon, leaving both Akira and Xelloss alone in the room.  
  
"You think you're so smart, ne Xelloss-san?" asked the girl as she neared him, green eyes almost reflecting the dim light of the lamps, "Well I know something you don't.." she whispered, closing her eyes and giving him the close eyed smile once more.  
  
"Oh?" blinked the mazoku, "And what would that be, Aki?"  
  
This seemed to amuse the girl for she grinned and opened an eye at him, "So it's 'Aki' now, ne, mazoku?" she again closed her eyes, "I'm tempted to say a certain phrase someone taught me, but instead I'll have to say you're not at all perceptive!" she held out a hand and a green aura surrounded her suddenly, "Not perceptive at all.." she said as green was replaced by swirls of yellow mixed with purple.  
  
The purple haired priest jumped off the couch, eyes open wide and scanning the astral plane for the weird girl's presence, not finding anything at all, "I KNEW you were too smart to be a mortal!" he continued to scan, this time trying to identify her soul, and still not succeeding, "Who ARE you?"  
  
"Let's just say I'm special.." her aura died down just as Naya walked in with Fi, whom was out of the Naga outfit and in some neko pjs, cat ears set back and dragon tail sticking out where the cat tail should be, "Isn't that Kawaii?" smiled the blue haired girl.  
  
Filia smiled, sweatdroping slightly, "At least I'm out of that dreadful costume," she blinked as she watched Xelloss fall over in shock, most likely from the combination of Akira not being mortal and the sudden appearance of the Golden dragon in kitty pjs, "Humm.. what HAVE you two been doing? Akira? Xelloss?" she asked as she raised an eyebrow.  
  
An evil smirk appeared on Akira's face as she cleared her throat, "K-I-S-S- I-N-G!" she said in a sing song voice, watching the mazoku facefault.  
  
"Far from it!!" he cried out, picking himself off from the ground, "She'd wish...." he then dusted himself off, returning to his usual cheerful expression, "So, AKI, would you please reveal to all of us whom you are?"  
  
Akira smiled sweetly up at him, failing to notice a concerned look from Naya, "What EVER are you talking about, Xelloss-san?" she asked, trying to appear as innocent as she could, "I think that seeing Fi-san in those pajamas has affected your brain very much!"  
  
"Oh, you know perfectly well what I mean," came the mazoku's response as he opened his eyes.  
  
The blue haired girl just continued to smile sweetly. When Filia asked what was going on she smiled wider, "Oh nothing.. It's just that Xelloss-san here thinks something weird about me," she waggled a finger in his direction, making an irritation mark appear on the mazoku's head, "But he'll have to PROVE his point.."  
  
Just as Xelloss was about to open his mouth, the Golden dragon went up to him, "Xelloss? This is all YOUR fault!" she accused, pointing her tail at him, "Somehow it just HAS to be!!" this just made him whine, asking why everything had to be his fault, "It always is!!" shouted the dragon back at him, "99.9% of the time anyhow!! Why should this that odd 0.01%?!"  
  
Akira smiled, noticing just how easily the topic was diverted away from her, "Perfect.."  
  
Meanwhile Naya shook herself out of her concerned state and giggled, "Ne, Xelloss, I wonder WHY everything is your fault, actually!"  
  
"But it is not my fault this time!!" came his whine, "This happens to be that odd 0.01%! Really! I didn't do anything!! At least not yet.." he sweatdroped slightly, "It wasn't me! I'm an innocent little bunny!!"  
  
The blond haired dragon maiden twitched, "You innocent? HA!! You've got guilt written all over your face, Namagomi!" she pulled out a black marker and proceeded to actually write the word 'guilt' all over his face while Naya flashed her flashlight at him, asking for his alibi.  
  
A sweatdrop ran down the back of the blue haired girl's head, "This is getting ridiculous," she admitted to no one in particular as she ran a hand over her hair, shaking her head in mock sorrow, "Well, might as well give them a clue.." she looked up at them and made her aura shine around herself, green eyes again seemingly shinning in the darkness. This of course caught everyone's attention; Naya blinked and looked concerned once more. Filia's eyes went wide as she scooted away from the shinning girl. And as for Xelloss, he took the flashlight away from Naya and shone it in Akira's direction.  
  
"So, will you NOW tell us whom you are?" he asked, proud that it was proven he was not guilty of anything just yet. Akira smiled close-eyedly as darkness swirled around her, merging perfectly with the light, "Who am I? You want to know who I am.." she opened her eyes again, a serious expression coming over her features, "I am darkness and I am light..I am dark and light as one," she said, "Both forces united within a circle that has no end..Eternal circle without escape."  
  
The mazoku's eyes snapped open as the girl continued to recite the strange poem, somehow thinking that it was way too familiar for some reason.  
  
"No where to run.. no where to hide," Akira said as she narrowed her eyes, "Until a force will break what no one has ever broken," she lifted one hand, forming a ball of white light, "Force from a soul with will white as snow," then she lifted her other hand, forming a ball of black light, "Force from a heart with courage as black as coal," finally she united both her hands, mixing both balls in a spiral of power that disappeared seconds after, "And the day this is done, I'll have dark and light united in peace.." Everyone blinked at her as she suddenly seemed to go snap out of it, aura having disappeared and cheerful expression back on, "So, who's sleepy? I am!" she walked out of the room, seemingly to change into her own pjs.  
  
Naya was the second one to snap out of it. She looked after the blue haired girl with a worried expression and then turned to Filia and Xelloss, "Will you two please get the sleeping bags?" she motioned to a closet, "They're in there, meanwhile I'll go change too," and with that, she too disappeared.  
  
Both non humans nodded dumbly, still very much absorbed by Akira's little riddle. They took out four sleeping bags and assembled them on the floor with care, not even bothering to talk to each other. Once this was finished Naya and Akira walked in, both in night gowns and each took a sleeping bag.  
  
"Well.." Came the blue haired girls voice as she snapped her fingers, making the lights go out, "Good night everyone!" she lay on the bed and smirked as she made a twisted staff with a yellow crystal on top appear beside herself, "Good dreams we shall all have tonight.." she whispered to the crystal as it shown inside the covers, "Things are going exactly like you ask for.. Father." She waited till she knew that everyone else was asleep, and promptly, she too fell asleep, hugging the staff to herself.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Filia's dream world again O_o;;)  
  
Is it possible to actually dream a dream that seemed to retell a story? Filia thought as she walked alongside the same sunbathed beach as always, searching for the two children that always seemed to catch her attention completely when she saw them. It took her a few minutes to find them this time, for this time they were not by the shore, they were a little more into the sand, both building what looked like a sand castle.  
  
"It's looking good!" giggled the girl as she put some seashells as decorations on the walls, "Wouldn't it be great if you could live inside one of these?" she smiled as he nodded slightly. "I agree," he patted the walls in an attempt to make them stronger, "When we're older we can come here an build ourselves a big one!" he chirped, "Then we can live inside it and everyone will gasp at the beautifulness of our house."  
  
This caught the girl's attention completely, "Do you mean it? Will I really be able to live inside a sand castle?" when he nodded to her she smiled, "Oh! That would be so much fun! We could make the walls out of seashells!" she smiled at him as she held out her hand to him, "Promise we'll both live inside the castle for ever and ever?"  
  
"I promise," came his response as he took her hand in his.  
  
DFA: *Grins* Ne, so whom IS Akira? Huh? What do you think? I'll leave it off there ^-^;; *Sweatdrop* Otherwise I'll give a bit too much info! Besides. I think that the dream was a good leave-off point *Pokes her nags* o.o they're asleep right now.. they're not nagging me! Yay! *Runs off, singing a happy tune* I've done a chapter! Yay for me!! Yay for me!! 


	11. Xylon's the name

Faith's present By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: I humm. took my merry lil time to update this, now didn't I? n.n *Holds up a nag* It got broken and forgot to do its work. a nag that forgot to nag O_o that's odd *Cough* anyhow ^^ this chapter will explain whom Akira is finally *Grin*  
  
Val: and who cares who she is? -_- *Holds up a sign that was the word 'No fic, no muse' written on it* I'm now officially on strike, Angel-san, so go find yourself a muse that will work even if you don't do a fic for him/her.  
  
DFA: .; Strike? You're on strike? I don't think.  
  
Fi: I'm on strike too then! *Joins Val*  
  
Xel: *Appears out of no where and grins* Ne, that means I'm the only one able to put up with her enough? My my. that shows that we mazoku ARE stronger and better than any old Ryuzoku you know n_n *Winks an eye*  
  
Fi: .. *Sweatdrop* Valteria! Where did you get the idea of a strike from?! We NEVER go on strike! Get to work!! *Drags Val off*  
  
Val: -_- *Sulk*  
  
DFA: ^^ *Hands Xel a vacation ticket* Thank you Xel-kun! *Wonders off*  
  
Xel: n_n anytime *Hides the ticket* Oh, we don't belong to her, by the way *Whisper* L-sama be with us if we'd ever did o.o *Phases away*  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (It's night!! La la! And everyone's asleep! ^0^ or maybe not)  
  
The night went on peacefully and all seemed to be able to sleep soundly. All, that is, except a certain purple haired mazoku, whom was thinking over Akira's strange poem as he sat on the windowsill, looking over at the moon, "Yare yare. it's so familiar," he mumbled to himself as he sighed in confusion, "and why should it matter anyhow? Why should it affect me in any way?" he was way too occupied to notice Filia sit up on her sleeping bag and listen to him as he debated over the puzzle, "Dark and light, light and dark.forces opposite yet the same," he let out a grown and held his head in his hands, "Oh, never mind! I'll just force myself to sleep! I'm not going to figure it out anyhow just now!"  
  
"You won't figure it out ever, Mazoku," came the blonde's soft reply, "Besides, if it's insomnia that's bothering you I know what to do against it," she stood up, nightgown white as snow and almost reflecting the moon rays that filtered through the window, and neared him, watching him stiffen when he noticed she was not asleep at all "I know the cure of insomnia, Xelloss," she smiled slightly as she reached him and held out a hand.  
  
Xelloss raised an eyebrow and took no action, content in just watching what it was she was doing, "All I hope is that it's not another riddle, Fi-chan -.-; No more riddles, thank you."  
  
The golden dragon giggled, "No, silly, it's not a riddle!" she coughed once and began singing a soft tune, humming it wordlessly in some bits as her hand glowed white.  
  
"What.?" the mazoku opened his eyes just as Filia put her glowing hand over his face, making him fall asleep instantly whilst she continued to hum and sing, happy that her sleep spell had caught him of guard and had worked.  
  
Finally, she have a soft sigh and carried him effortlessly to the sofa, laying him down on it, "Cepheid only knows why I bother with him," she muttered to herself, "And heaven only knows why I'm bothering NOW of all moments," her memory went back to the strangely familiar dream she had just had and she shook her head, "Ne. I think that dream made me soft," she suddenly yawned very heavily for some reason, and her head fell right next to Xel's, both now completely asleep.  
  
Akira opened her green eyes and smirked as she sat up on her own sleeping bag, twisted staff clutched in her hands, "Ne, Fi-chan, you're not the only one whom can cast a strong sleep spell," she said as she stood up and went over to both sleeping non humans, "It's getting more interesting, huh? Dreams are plaguing both of you separately. and you don't know why," she looked at her staff's crystal, noting the intensity of the glow, "As I said, 'no where to run, now where to hide, until a force will break what no one has ever broken," she lowered her staff to the ground and neared Filia, brushing her bang out of her eyes, "Force from a soul with will white as snow," she then reached over to Xel and did likewise, "Force from a heart with courage as black as coal. it's your destiny," This said, she let out a sigh and went over to her bag, laying down in it yet again, hugging the staff, "Not much long till it all bursts then."  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Dreamland yet AGAIN O_o I promise it's the last dream now n.n;)  
  
Filia blinked and then sighed. She was again in that sun bathed beach, another of those dreams, she thought to herself as she automatically began to scan her surroundings in an attempt to find the little boy and the girl she always used to see. Sure enough, they were up ahead, both of them looking at the sea again as they sat together.  
  
"It's not fair" murmured the girl as she frowned, her tail swishing lazily over the sand, "Why can't I see you again? Why won't they let us be?" she turned to her companion with a saddened expression, "I don't care what they think! It's my life! I should get to choose!!"  
  
The boy had stayed silent during her tirade, eyes open and looking at the calm waters of the sea sparkle, "I don't know." he whispered, "But I do know one thing," he turned to her and closed his eyes, smiling a little, "Do you remember that one time you asked me to show you my star?" she nodded, "Do you still want to see it?" again she nodded to him, her eyes becoming wide, "Ok then." he searched his clothes, ruffling them slightly till he pulled out a small yellowish crystal out, "Look, this is it." He handed to her his treasure.  
  
"This is your star?" asked the girl as she turned the small object this way and that, "Demo. it doesn't look like a star at all," she said as she raised an eyebrow, which in turn made him laugh softly.  
  
"Nah. that's not my star," he said as he grinned wider, "My star is INSIDE that crystal," he touched it as he continued, "Look at it carefully."  
  
The blond blinked and turned her attention back to the object, staring into its core and gasped at what she saw there. Inside she could see images of a little girl giggling and running along the beach, getting occasionally soaked by a wave or two, which didn't seem to mind her at all, "This. it's. she's. am I her?" she finally asked, making him laugh softly once again.  
  
"Yes," he winked an eye at her, "Now you see why I never wanted to be able to catch a star from the sky," he smiled as he stood up, "I've always had one more beautiful here on land," he let out a sigh, "Please keep my crystal, if only just so you'll remember me, ok?" he then began to walk away  
  
"Ano." the girl stood up too as she watched him leave, "Why me?" she asked softly.  
  
Her question made him stop walking, but he didn't turn around to face her, "Sore wa himitsu desu." he then continued walking till he disappeared in the horizon.  
  
"His secret." whispered the young one, "I want to have a secret too," she then turned and seemed to stare directly at Filia with pleading eyes whilst you hugged the crystal to her, "Will you continue my dream?" she asked.  
  
Filia blinked, but before she was able to answer the child's question everything turned black once more.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ - ~ - ~ (Ok. end of dream and back to reality ^^)  
  
A beam of light entered to room as dawn came, hitting Filia directly over her face. She gave a moan and buried her head into the warm bunch of clothes she had just beside her head, sighing and half hugging it to herself slightly.  
  
Upon being half hugged by a still asleep dragon, Xelloss opened his eyes to the offending light and growled softly, not really noticing exactly what was happening till Fi began rubbing her head on her new 'pillow', "What the?!" The mazoku stiffened and tried to sat upright, falling miserably, "." was his lack of response when he became conscious of the fact that A certain blond was hugging him and had her head buried into his chest, "Hummm, Fi-chan, no means to bother you but." he blinked, trying to think of what exactly he should say to a sleeping dragon, "Fi-chan.." He whinned, but was cut off by a voice coming from behind him.  
  
"I wouldn't wake her up if I were you, Xel-san. at least not after all that happened last night," it told him, a slightly note of amusement could be noticed, "She might decide to accuse you of taking advantage of her."  
  
Xelloss turned his head and found Akira leaning on a far off wall, looking calm and very confident, "So you WERE awake last night," he replied as he carefully untied the sleeping dragon from around himself and walked over to the blue haired girl, "Anyhow, I think I know whom you are now."  
  
The girl's eyes widened for a short moment before she regained her composure again, "Oh really?" she asked him as she gave him a close eyed smile, trying to not look as nervous as she felt, "Try me Xel-d. er!!!" she sweatdroped heavily and rubbed the back of her back, cursing the fact she had actually let herself slip in her nervousment, "I mean to say, try me Xel-san!"  
  
"Well, if I hadn't been sure before, I am now," said the purple haired mazoku as he smiled, "You're not from around here, are you? Are you from the future?"  
  
Another sweatdrop found its way down the back of Akira's head, "I. erm. I." she let out a sigh and shook her head, "I do think that's the cat out of the bag," she muttered sadly, "And I was having so much fun too! Life really is kind of unfair, ne?" another sigh escaped her throat as she continued, trying to explain, "Yes, I'm from the future. or actually, from one possible future. I was sent by."  
  
Xelloss lifted up a hand, asking for silence, "I don't wish you to tell me," he said softly, "Knowing your own fate is one of the worst things in the world," he opened an eye at Akira and grinned, feeling he had the upper hand for once since he'd entered the stupid party, "Let's keep this a secret, whatever your name is, my daughter."  
  
"I see you figured that out too," smirked the blue haired girl, "Demo, you got one thing wrong, for you see, I'm not your daughter, but your son," she shown in a green aura and soon where Akira had been standing, stood a mysterious kid with messy blue hair that covered his eyes partly, "So you see, nothing is what it seems.father."  
  
This had taken the mazoku by surprise and he could only stare at the child in front of him. His eyes were green and wider than his own, but still had a cat-like slatted pupil, "So. you're a combination of both of.us?" He motioned at the still snoring Fi, to which the child nodded, "So you're a demon-dragon, are you not?"  
  
Again, the child nodded, showing of his tail slightly, "Hai, my name is Xylon, pleased to be here ^^ It was fun while it lasted," he tilted his head towards one side, managing to look cute and innocent while looking strangely mysterious and dangerous at the same time.  
  
Not that Xelloss had anything against causing havoc, but he thought that it wouldn't be such a good idea for Fi and Naya to notice that instead of a girl named Akira, there was now a boy name Xylon, "Yare yare. as much as I'd love to see the shook on those's two faces, I think you should change back to female for a while." He didn't have to ask the strange child twice, for he had changed himself back to 'Akira' by then.  
  
"Ah, you're no fun," came the reply as he/she looked over at the sleeping Naya, "I think I'll go fix some breakfast," he/she took hold of Naya's sleeping bag and pulled it over to the kitchen, successfully leaving Fi and Xel alone for once.  
  
The mazoku watched Filia stir slightly and he shook his head, "I wonder if it's true and not really all a dream," he rubbed his temples as he watched her, "Who decides what's a dream and what's not? Maybe all we ever do is live a dream and nothing else. who would know?"  
  
As he said this, the sleeping dragoness opened her eyes and groaned from having been sleeping in such an odd position, half on the floor and half on the sofa, "." was her lack of response as she looked around herself, rubbing her eyes and trying to wake up, "What? Where? Who." she blinked and yawned, unable to fight it back, "Where are Akira and Naya, Xelloss?" she mumbled, not really able to tell what had been a dream last night and what hadn't.  
  
"Ne, they're preparing breakfast Fi-chan," he grinned and waggled a finger at her, suddenly in a good mood, "So, had good dreams? It's nice to see you so clam in the mornings! I never thought I'd see you calm for once."  
  
Filia scowled at that, standing up and going up to him. She was about to either whack him or something when Akira walked in looking as cheerful as Xelloss, "Oi! I thin-" she blinked at the scene in front of herself, both non humans way too close to each other for comfort, "Oya, oya. do I interrupt something?" she asked sweetly with a close eyed smiled.  
  
A sweatdrop ran down the back of the purple haired mazoku's head as he stepped out from under Fi's shadow, "Humm. somewhat," he stopped and opened his eyes, "I just CAN'T bring myself to call you Akira any more you know." he said in a serious voice.  
  
"Fine." came the strange girl's reply, "Call me by my real name then. father," she opened her eyes, which almost seemed to shine as she looked up at Fi and Xel.  
  
The blond Ryuzoku blinked, then twitched, "Oooooh!! I KNEW you were a dirty heap of gutter thrash!" she yelled as she grabbed Xel's collar, "You have a child and never told me?!"  
  
"Huh?!" the mazoku would have facefaulted had he not have been grabbed by Filia and currently being shaken, "Ahh. Fi-chan! Stop shaking me! He. erm. she's not my child! Well not yet anyhow!!" this only got Filia to shake him about more, "FILIA!!" he snapped as he teleported out of her grasp, "Ne. Akira here, formally named Xylon, comes from the future," he explained as he dusted himself off, watching the ryu fume silently.  
  
Akira giggled and winked, "My my. you two are so much fun to watch sometimes!" she stopped talking when Xel sent her a 'either-tell-her-the- truth-or-you're-dead' glare, "Oh, fine, fine," she muttered as she waved a hand, light surrounding her as she changed into Xylon again, "Happy? . That's the cat out of the bag for good! You're fun, father -.-; I was having fun you know."  
  
Poor Filia stared at the boy who had previously been Akira, "Ah. I get it," she whispered mostly to herself, "I'm still asleep and dreaming, right? Otherwise. I don't get it o_o"  
  
"Well, from what I've gathered, Xylon comes from the future," said Xelloss as he looked at the blue haired boy calmly, "He claims to be my son and. humm." he stopped talking and motioned slightly to Fi, making her eyes grow wide.  
  
"HENTAI!! You're not implying that. that. NO WAY!!" she twitched as her tail popped out, "Me? A purely innocent maiden and you?! A filthy. mazoku?!"  
  
The purple haired priest sweatdroped, "Oi, I didn't imply it, he did," he signalled at Xylon, whom was hovering slightly, his own tail waving in amusement, "So scream at him -.- not at me, Fi-chan."  
  
The blue haired boy snickered under his breath, "Ne. you're just as fun in the past and in the future," he said, "Actually, slightly more fun right now ^^ I was sent my father to tell my former parents a secret," he opened his green eyes and watched his 'parents' tilt their heads expectantly, "Sore wa. himitsu desu!" he giggled when Fi facefaulted and Xel grinned.  
  
"WHY did I see that coming?!" growled the dragon from her spot on the ground as she glared up at the mazoku.  
  
"Beats me Fi-chan," he answered as he winked, "The kid's smarter than he looks."  
  
Xylon sweatdroped at that, "Oi. I look smart too you know," he coughed slightly and got serious faced, "Wanted to tell you a riddle, so listen, for after I've completed my mission it'll be up to you to follow your destiny or not," he closed his eyes as if concentrating, "Only if those who's powers combine and make the world shine in the darkness combine, will a child be born," he whispered, "Child bearer of light from an angel and bearer of dark from a demon. careful what is done, for depending on a simple action will the destiny of the world be decided."  
  
DFA: *Cuts it off there* . . *Hides the ending* ^^ *Runs off with it* This fic is ALMOST finished!! YAY!! 


	12. My purpose in your world Midori shows up...

Faith's present  
By: Dark fire angel  
  
DFA: *Flails arms* I know, I KNOW it's been such a long time. blame college, exams, and all of that! But summer is HERE now, so I can simply plundge into fanfcition world and work quite a bit more, don't you think?  
  
Val: *Looks up from under his sun glasses* Oh? So you're still alive, huh? *Sigh* It was so calm without you here.  
  
Xel: *Looks up from his newspaper* I second that  
  
DFA: Gee, I feel so loved T_T evil people. *Glare of death* .  
  
Val: Evil us? Oi! We're not the one that torture others! *Pause* Well, at least not me, maybe he does, *Points at Xel* but I don't!  
  
Xel: Hey now! *Pouts*  
  
DFA: . there goes my love *Walks off*  
  
Val: Whatever, it worked, didn't it? *Sneer* Thank god we don't even belong to her.  
  
Xel: *Pause* I second you again.  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
The wind seemed to pick up as Xylon looked on intently at the one's who'd possibly be his future parents, "Ne, ne." he muttered as he closed his eyes, "It's actually all up to you two to decide to follow your faith or not! For you see, I come from one of many possible futures," he reopened his eyes to watch the reactions he'd get, "You get to decide whether or not you want your full memories restored and those dream far away to never haunt you again."  
  
Filia's eyes widened as she took a step back, blinking in confusion, "How do you know about my dreams?!" she demanded to know, tail twitching, trying to decide if she should be angry, scared or annoyed, "What makes you think I want to change anything?! Mazoku are mazoku! They've always been so! They can't change!! No feelings!!"  
  
"Yare, yare, that's not true," came Xel's voice as he huffed, visibly annoyed by the ryu, "Besides, since when are you such a big expert on us mazoku, Fi-chan? I believe I should be the one to say the last word, as I'm actually a mazoku!" he glared at her in challenge, earning an equally strong glare as they went face to face, both baring their fangs, visibly irritated for some reason.  
  
A sweatdrop ran down the back of Xy's head as he rolled his eyes, "Oh dear. once enemies, enemies for ever it seems! My father was wrong. no way to change the collision and the war that'll crash in this future then!" however, as he said this he smirked up at the two 'adults', he noticed they were way too occupied sticking their tongues at each other to notice him in the least, "GAH!! Oi you two!!!" he ended up screaming, for once actually loosing his cool, "You should be PAYING attention to ME! For L-sama's sake! I'm trying to help you two out!!"  
  
This got the ryu to twitch again, "Help?! Making a stupid snake bite me to become young and making me think you were girl when you were not is NOT helping!!" she directed her glare to the blue haired boy, whom seemed to actually gulp and rub his head, "You, young man are in deep, deep trouble if you don't explain yourself now! Completely! And stop the stupid riddles this instant too!!"  
  
"Eeh?" Xylon sweatdroped as he backed off against the nearest wall behind him, putting up his best 'I'm an innocent lil boy' face in hopes of calming his mother to be, "M-me?" he laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head so more, "I already told you! I can help you get rid of those dreams that have been haunting you! But. it'll mean I have to make you two remember what has been erased from your memories by the pass of the years."  
  
Xelloss had remained quite calm and quiet for a while now, and thus, now he only barely arched an eyebrow, "That's stupid." he earned both Xy's and Filia's attention as he plastered his grin up again, "Ne! It really is! There is no need to play around with the future, past or present! What has to be, will be, right?" he winked at the blue haired boy, whom only let out a sigh of exasperation.  
  
"Father was wrong then... I could do nothing to help. how disappointing, huh?" the ma-ryuzoku couldn't bare it and turned to look away, deception clearly visible on his features, "All a trick, one can't change the faith then. it didn't work!" he was way too occupied with all this, and so did notice when Naya poked her head from the kitchen, by now having waken up. having heard most of the conversation before, and knowing fully what was going on, "I've been so stupid!" he turned and glared up at his to be parents, summoning his staff to point it at them, "It's still all in your hands! I became Akira to try and get you both to understand, but it's just impossible." he shook his head, allowing his dark blue hair to sway with the motion, then moved the staff slightly, creating a whirlwind right in the room, "I'll just go then."  
  
Naya could only stare at all this, by now having added up two and two, "Mmmmm. not even my act helped him, now did it?" she frowned ever so slightly as she watched the whirlwind begin to engulf the young boy, then tsked, "All this time working to play up an act, and Xylon couldn't get them together. ah, such a baka! Can't do anything without me!" this said, she closed her own eyes, a light engulfing her completely as she diverted back to her real form; that of a young ryu. A normal ryu. long orange hair and beautifully sparkling silver eyes, "Xy-kun!" she called as she stepped right into the living room, gaining the other's attention, "Baka! You ruined it all! And you're gonna give up? What's your mum gonna say?!"  
  
This, of course had been completely unexpected by Xylon, whom stopped chanting, the whirlwind dying, "N-nani?! Midori?! What are YOU doing here?!" he took a step back, eyes going wide as he looked around for an escape route, "I hope my mum didn't send you here! 'Cause if so I'll. I'll."  
  
"You'll nothing!" Midori took the chance to run forward, glomping the young ma-ryzoku, succeeding on toppling them both to the floor, "I missed glomping and cuddling my Xy-kun." she purred as she rubbed on him.  
  
Xelloss and Filia simply blinked at the couple on the floor, not really understanding what in the nine hells was going on. And so, the purple haired mazoku asked the stupid question, "What, or who, not to mention why is she here?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! This wasn't supposed to happen!!" wailed Xylon as he squirmed, trying in vain to get out of the death glomp he was receiving, giving up within a few seconds, "Mido-chaaaaan. you're ruining my evil act!" he pouted and managed to cross his arms over his chest, blushing slightly as he turned to glare at a wall, still in a partially laying position, "And I agree, WHY are you here?"  
  
Midori grinned while letting go of the still fuming ma-ryuzoku, then turned to face Xel and Fi, "I am Midori," she said as she bowed, golden ryu tail swaying behind her, "I. one can say I'm Xy-kun's playmate." she winked and went up to Fi, looking up at her with curiosity filled eyes, "I come from the same future he does, I followed him here because his mum wanted me to keep him out of trouble!" she waggled a finger, then looked at Xy, whom had depression lines over his head in a I-feel-so-trustworthy kind of way, then turned back to the blond before her, "See, his mum thought he'd have trouble convincing you two, so she told me to follow him. not letting him know!" she let out a tired sigh suddenly, "It seems that nothing did work though, for you two are still like you had started off, but at least do keep in mind what Xy-kun told you, ne?"  
  
Filia twitched visibly, having restrained herself from interrupting, "But why ME?! Why not someone else?!" there was no need for anyone to answer that question, for if she had understood correctly and there was a war coming, then the escape was. well, for both races to simply get to know each other better, "What if I don't WANT to?"  
  
"It's your fate." Xylon's voice from the corner of the room, where he was still sulking slightly, "It's a present that your faith will bring upon you," he frowned, getting up from his position to go join Midori, "It is up to you to unravel the present and accept it or to simply. throw it away," he took Mido's hand in his own and closed his eyes, "Let's just. go back, ne Mido-chan? We're not going to get anything worked out by staying here. they're too stubborn," this said, he waved his staff, both kids disappearing from view within seconds.  
  
Xelloss tilted his head to one side, looking at the spot where both kids had vanished from, then shrugged, "Well, one can't say this wasn't amusing, ne?" he looked over at Filia, noting her irritate expression, "What? Don't look at me like that! I had nothing to do with this! I didn't plan this, did I?" he opened his eyes to glare at her, then simply teleported away, leaving Filia alone in the desolate room.  
  
iI don't get it. why is this happening to me? Why me? Why is it always I who feels so guilty in the end? It's always me./i  
  
The Golden Dragon feel to her knees, shuddering suddenly at the loneliness, "It's always me." she closed her eyes, hissing slightly as she forced herself to not cry.  
  
~ - ~ - ~ (Later, in the forest that out skirted that town in particular)  
  
Two lonely figures walked the partial darkness as the sun began to set, "Are you. are you really going to give up all hope?" a feminine voice asked, hushed as a whisper, almost as if slightly afraid to disturb her companion, "Are we really going to simply go back home and leave this like it is now?"  
  
Another voice, answered the first, "Iie. I can't leave it like this, it was my mission," it seemed to pause for a second, "Our mission, so we can't just leave it like this," there was a hint of sadness tainting the voice as the two figures reached a clearing in the forest, both sitting down by a crystal clear lake, watching the calm waters, "My father would not be very proud if I were to give up so easily, besides, I think that now that you're here and we can work together. we have a bit of an advantage!"  
  
The moon light reflected itself on both figures, revealing them to be children, one dark blue haired boy and an orange haired girl, both simply staring off at the water, "And what would that advantage be then, Xy-kun?" asked the girl amusement evident in her voice as she talked.  
  
"Sore wa himitsu desu."  
  
~ - ~ - ~  
  
DFA: Yeshu. this is so almost done, needs a final chap and it'll be over! ^~ *Winks* one last chap and it'll be done! *Sweatdrops and coughs* Erm. geez, I hope people actually want this continued XD 'cause it's been months since the last update! 


End file.
